A Small Problem
by DeadWoman
Summary: The Hulk rescues a little girl during the battle with Loki and Bruce is left with her after. Saving the world, easy, babysitting a seven year old, a lot more difficult than the Avengers and Bruce think.
1. Chapter 1

**_Well done to ohmygoshcheese who won my quote competition (it was Frozen) from one of my other fanfics. So this is her prize. A fanfic of her choosing written by me. and it's a great choice. Literally awesome idea, ohmygoshcheese!_**

The Hulk stared down at the little girl who was hiding behind the van. "Go!" he roared at her but she just looked at him, pouting.

"Are you an alien?" she asked. "Or a monster?" Hulk didn't respond, instead he picked her up and shook her a bit. "Ouch! Stop shaking me! And I am scared of heights!" the little girl said.

Hulk ran with her in his hand and placed her inside the reception of the Stark Building. "Down." He pointed to the floor. "Down!"

"Is there a basement?"

"Stay down!" he yelled and roared again. The little girl gave him a pitying look and sighed before going down the stairs and hopefully going into the bunker. Hulk nodded in satisfaction before going to kick some more alien butt.

**The Next Day….**

"Tony!" Pepper's voice yelled angrily and Tony winced. He knew the brief peace after the war with Loki wouldn't last long. His girlfriend sounded furious so he poked his head out of the kitchen door.

"Yes, sweetie?" he asked.

Pepper was storming upstairs and a little girl was following her, clearly upset.

"Who's this?" Tony frowned.

"You tell me." Pepper folded her arms and stared at him. "She was in your nuclear bunker underground. JARVIS informed me of an unexpected human presence down there."

"What? I don't know who the hell this girl is!" Tony argued and Pepper narrowed her eyes. "I swear, Peps!"

"Call me Pepper. I hate that nickname. And if you don't know who she is, what is she doing in our bunker?"

"_Our bunker_? You're the one who said it was stupid! It's _my _bunker. If there's a nuclear blast, you can just put on your suit and I'll wave you goodbye from my comfy bunker." Tony said. Pepper rolled her eyes and looked at the little girl. The little girl was staring at them, eyes wide.

"Sweetie," Pepper kneeled down. "How did you end up in the bunker?"

"A big green monster found me and told me to hide in there because of the robots." The little girl said with a trembling voice.

"That settles it. Bruce put her there to protect her." Tony said. "See! I'm not harbouring away any secret daughters."

"Yeah, we never know with you." Pepper said but shook her head in exasperation. "Why didn't the idiot tell us?"

"He was exhausted, Peps, don't blame it on him."

"Don't call me Peps!" Pepper yelled.

"Fine!" Tony yelled back then looked at the little girl. "What's your name?"

"Molly. What's yours?"

"I'm Tony Stark, aka Ironman." Tony said proudly. The little girl blinked.

"Am I supposed to know who that is?" she asked and Pepper snorted.

"Tony, you and Molly should go wake Bruce and then tell him to sort his own mess out. I'm going for a spa day."

"What? You're leaving me here? With a kid? Peps, sorry, Pepper…" Tony said but Pepper had already stormed out, grabbing her jacket and Tony's wallet. "Hey! My wallet!" Tony turned to Molly. "Well, maybe we should go wake up your friend."

"Is he still big and green and ugly?" Molly asked fearfully.

"Uh, no. That's only when he's a superhero or when he gets angry. It's like his other personality. Like I'm Tony Stark now but when the world needs saving, I turn into Ironman." Tony started walking to Bruce's new bedroom and Molly followed.

"Oh. Isn't that a disease?"

"Excuse me?"

"Having two personalities. It was on CSI." Molly told him.

"No! It's just…it doesn't matter. We save the world so no, it's not a disease. Anyway, a little girl like you shouldn't be watching CSI."

"I'm not little, I'm 7." Molly scowled.

"Right." Tony said then looked at the door. "Here's Bruce. You want to knock?" Molly shook her head. "Okay. I'll do it then." He knocked and the door opened straight away. "Wow," Tony said to his friend. "Were you waiting for me?"

"No." Bruce rolled his eyes then felt a tug on his pyjama pants. He looked down and saw Molly. His eyes widened and Molly waved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Bruce and Tony were sat at the kitchen counter, drinking coffee, while Molly was perched on the counter, looking at the cereal in the cupboard. It was all a bit dusty but Tony had covered the glass with a plastic cloth and they were making sure Molly didn't walk straight out the broken window. "Have you decided what you want yet?" Tony asked Molly.

"Nope!" she replied cheerily.

Tony turned to Bruce. "How did you forget that a little girl was in my nuclear bunker?"

"It must have slipped my mind after fighting a battle against a crazy god and his army of robot soldier aliens." Bruce snapped. "Also, the Big Guy doesn't exactly leave me a note informing me to remember that."

"I want Lucky Charms." Molly decided and turned to them.

"Oh do you now? Well we don't have any." Tony said. "Bruce, you need to find this girl's parents."

"I don't have any parents." Molly interrupted them. "They died when I was three. I live at an orphanage."

"Sorry." Bruce said.

"It's okay. They've been dead four years, I should just get over it, right?" Molly shrugged. "Anyway I want Lucky Charms."

"How about we make you some toast and then we go shopping?" Bruce suggested.

"Pepper stole my wallet. So I have no credit cards." Tony told him.

"I'll pay. You've already done so much for me."

"I didn't you could afford designer labels." Tony looked at his scruffy jeans and plain white shirt.

"We're not going clothes shopping, Tony." Bruce sighed then looked at Molly's already dirty dress. "Well not for you anyway. We'll have to stock up on food for Molly and for us since most of yours is probably exploded or leaked. Then we need clothes for Molly and for me maybe. And we'll have to contact this orphanage about Molly. They'll be missing her."

"Fine. But be warned, Banner, one day I will kit you out in designer gear whether you like it or not." Tony threatened him. Molly looked up at them both.

"You're so silly." She sighed in a way that reminded Tony of Pepper. He reminded himself to not let Molly spend time with Pepper or they'd have a terror on their hands.

(insert line)

Bruce looked down at the little girl beside him then at Tony's disbelieving face. "I've never heard of this place." Tony said.

"Evergreen's All-You-Can-Ever-Need Store?" Bruce said incredulously. Before the Avengers and before the radiation and the superhero stuff, this was Bruce's home. He came here for everything.

"It sounds like a disease." Tony smirked. "Maybe we should go to Wal-Mart or something?"

"No. Let's go in!" Molly said enthusiastically and would have ran off into the store if Bruce had not grabbed her arm.

"Slow down, Molly. We've got until half 12 until Tony starts to get hungry. We'll shop until then, that's another three hours. Then we'll grab lunch." Bruce said and glanced at Tony. "Right, Tony?"

"Right." Tony said unhappily. "I don't suppose this store stocks Armani does it?" Bruce glared at him and walked into the store with Molly. Tony reluctantly followed.

* * *

This was the first time Bruce had gone shopping with Tony and he was hoping it would be the last time because as soon as they had entered the store, Tony had gone straight to the magazines and could only be torn away an hour later by the promise of his help clothing Molly. Tony thanked God that Molly had a decent sense of fashion, even if her clothes choice mostly included pink and sparkles and glitter and cats.

When they'd finished and Molly had gotten her Lucky Charms, they headed to the nearest McDonald's. It was closed, because of the battle yesterday. _Just yesterday, _Bruce marvelled. It seemed longer ago than that. However, Tony convinced the manager that he was the Ironman who saved Earth and she let them in. She even gave them free food for a publicity shot. Tony posed happily but Bruce offered to take the photo. Even Molly had more sense than Tony and ducked out of the photo. After the food, they headed back to Stark Towers and made cake.

It was in the oven and Molly was colouring in Tony's suit designs as Bruce searched her orphanage on Tony's laptop when a Skype chat popped up. Natasha. "Tony, Natasha's online on Skype."

"Oh talk to her then, you anti-social idiot." Tony said and drew another suit design as he saw that Molly had coloured his last one in pink. "Red and gold, Molly, or white and red maybe. Experiment. But no pink."

**Natasha: hey how are you guys doing?**

**Tony: hey it's Bruce. We're doing fine, you?**

**Natasha: great, Bruce, just great. Steve's gone off to rest I think and Clint's bugging me as usual so we're okay. What you up to?**

**Tony: we're babysitting this little girl Molly. The Other Guy found her during the battle and hid her in Tony's nuclear bunker. Pepper got her out this morning and me and Tony have been looking after her. We went shopping.**

**Natasha: ha now that's something I need to see. I'll come round tomorrow if you still have her. Tony Stark and Bruce Banner, impromptu fathers. **

**Tony: we probably will still have her. She's from an orphanage but I can't contact them. Come round. We'll be laughing when you see how great we are at babysitting.**

**Natasha: great! And I'll come round at any time so be wary. **

Natasha logged off, presumably to go tell Clint about Molly. Bruce looked at the little girl who was sticking her tongue out in concentration. Tony was doing the same. Bruce hid a smile and turned back to his laptop. Now he just had to find out how to be a great babysitter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Tony sneaked into the kitchen for an early morning cigarette (a recent habit) and made himself some coffee. He got the packet out of his dressing gown pocket and lit one. He puffed on it then sighed. "Tony!" Pepper yelled and the door to the kitchen opened. Tony quickly threw it out of the window, sipped his coffee to get rid of the smell on his breath and smiled at his girlfriend.

"Morning, Pepper. Did you have a good day at the spa yesterday and last night?"

"I suppose." Pepper said suspiciously. "Do I smell smoke?"

"No. You don't. So Molly's asleep so you'd better be quiet and not yell." Tony said. "Bruce and I took her shopping yesterday and then we went to McDonald's."

"That's responsible." Pepper said, a bit shocked that the scientists thought of that. She'd assumed they'd hand her some cereal and coffee and go experiment on Tony's suits as their first official day together.

"Natasha might be coming round today with Clint to see us. And Molly."

"Why to see Molly?"

"They don't believe me and Bruce are good impromptu parents." Tony said.

"I don't believe that you and Bruce would be good impromptu parents." Pepper rolled her eyes. "Anyway what are you doing today?"

"I don't know. Probably do some experiments in the lab, prank call Fury then maybe grab some lunch at this amazing Italian café. Oh wait maybe it got destroyed. I'll ask JARVIS if I can go there and then I was going to buy Bruce some designer suits now I have my wallet back."

"No, I meant what are you going to do with Molly?"

"She can come with us."

"What? To probably dangerous experiments, posh cafes and suit shopping?" Pepper asked.

"When you say it like that," Tony frowned. "Anyway if Hawk and Spider are visiting us today then I suppose we'll have to stay in and be responsible."

"Yes. Anyway I'm going to have a relaxing day off because you stress me out. Don't bother me. I will read The Fault in Our Stars and eat chocolate and drink herbal tea then watch Friends all day." Pepper said then grabbed her coffee and walked out of the kitchen. Tony yawned and stretched. Today is a good day, he thought and smiled.

* * *

Bruce woke up to someone poking him. He immediately assumed it was Tony trying to anger him again and flipped him the finger.

"What does _that _mean?" a voice piped up and Bruce sat up in alarm.

"Molly! Oh God, I didn't realise it was you. I thought it was Uncle Tony." Bruce said. The Uncle Tony had slipped out without thought and he wondered how Molly would react. She just shrugged and sat by him on the bed. She was holding a bowl of cereal and milk slopped over the edge. "What you eating there?"

"Chocolate Chomps." She held it out. "Want some?"

"No thanks, Molly. Who made you them? Is Tony awake?"

"Yeah, he's in the kitchen, drinking coffee. It tastes disgusting! Eurgh! Tony says it's a required taste though. Then he made me cereal and told me to wake you up."

"Great. Well let's go back to the kitchen. I need my fix of coffee." Bruce got up and followed Molly to the kitchen. Tony wasn't there but Natasha was sat on the table, legs crossed.

"Good morning, Banner." She said with a smile. "That's the girl?" she looked at Molly. "She's small."

"I'm not small. Maybe you're just tall." Molly retorted and sat down on a breakfast stool. "Move. I need to put my bowl down."

Natasha glared at the little girl and looked like she was going to say something but Clint walked in. "That's Molly." Clint said.

"Yes. Bruce, why are all these people talking to me?"

"I'm asking the same question." Tony said and shoved Natasha off the table. "Off, Molly needs her breakfast."

"Thanks, Uncle Tony." Molly said with a cute smile then gave Natasha a black look. "Why are you here?"

"Because Bruce invited us round and I wanted to see how you two were coping after the battle. You okay?" Natasha asked.

"We're fine. Just coping with Little Miss here." Bruce said and ruffled Molly's hair. Clint made sick noises and smirked.

"You two are very domestic. You three if you include the child."

"I do have a name."

"Jesus, Pepper are you sure she isn't related to you?" Clint looked at Pepper who had just walked in. Pepper scowled at him and switched the kettle on.

"Positive."

"Is what the pregnancy test said." Natasha said and Clint high-fived her. Pepper opened the fridge, got out some ice cream, poured herself some tea and left. "Anyway, Bruce what are you doing today?"

"I don't know. Central Park? We could get ice-cream." Bruce looked at Tony.

"Sure. Nothing much to do around here." Tony said and it was decided.

* * *

Bruce was holding Molly's hand and Natasha and Clint were slouching behind, smirking. Tony was eating a double chocolate ice cream with toffee sauce and sprinkles. It was like a strange family outing with Natasha and Clint as the teenagers. "That ice cream looks great…" Natasha hinted to Tony.

"Do you want some?"

"Yeah thanks."

"Get your own then." Tony said and triumphantly licked it. Natasha's eyes flashed in anger and she stepped on Tony's heel. He let out a cry of shock as he flew forward. He fortunately landed on the grass so he didn't get hurt but his ice cream landed with a splat on the path. Tony looked up, scowling.

"Spider!" he yelled. Molly started giggling and Bruce let a smile loose. Despite his friend's faults, he did have a sense of humour so Tony started laughing too.

* * *

At the end of the walk, as Clint declared that they should be getting back to SHIELD, Molly went up to Natasha with a smile. "You're my favourite aunty." She said and hugged Natasha.

Natasha looked at Bruce in a panic as Clint took photos on his phone. "Get her off me, Banner! Help."

"This is too good." Clint declared and took another photo of Natasha glaring at him. "Sorry, Nat!"

"_Natasha_! You know I hate you calling me Nat. Let go of me, child."

Molly reluctantly detached herself. "You should visit us again, you and Uncle Clint. Are you two going out?"

Clint looked at Natasha and laughed. "No, Molly, we're not."

"Are you married?"

"No way."

"Why not?"

"Just let it go, Molly." Tony warned her. "They get mad."

"Let it go! That reminds me. We're watching Frozen tomorrow." Molly told him.

"We are? Since when?"

"I want to. You can get the DVD while I'm having tea, can't you? I mean if the great Anthony Stark, Ironman, can't buy one small DVD for a little girl then is he that great?" Molly said with a convincing smile.

"I…" Tony stopped and looked at Bruce. "Can you help?"

"No." Bruce said.

"So we're watching Frozen tomorrow then!" Molly grinned and hugged Tony.

"Yay." Tony sighed. "I can't effing wait."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_I'm not sure if Molly should be related somehow to Pepper and Tony because, in the end, I want Bruce to become her dad maybe…._

Molly woke Bruce up as usual then dragged him into the kitchen where Tony was drinking coffee. "God something stinks. What's in that coffee?" Bruce asked the billionaire. Tony immediately looked defensive and scowled at Bruce.

"You're worse than Pepper. I put a little bit of vodka in there to keep me alive. It's been, what? Three days since the battle with Loki? I'm exhausted and aching all over. And the builders are coming in today to renovate some of the tower." Tony said.

"What's vodka?" Molly asked eagerly.

"It's an adult drink, sweetheart." Bruce told her. "Have you had breakfast?"

"Pepper made her pancakes." Tony said.

"Okay then. Why don't you go get changed and get a bag of things to do and then we all can go up to the SHIELD airship? Aunt Natasha and Uncle Clint will be there and you can meet Uncles Thor and Steve." Bruce suggested. Molly squealed and ran off.

Tony looked at Bruce. "Do we have to? I have a feeling that Fury is going to yell at me. He always yells at me. I think he hates me."

"He doesn't. He strongly dislikes you."

"Which is the meaning of hate."

"Anyway, I need to report to Fury about something. An experiment I've been thinking about. It would be a great research opportunity but I doubt that any of us have the supplies and there would need to be a lot of interest in it." Bruce trailed off. "You're not listening to me, are you?"

"Pepper told me that I'm a caffeine addict."

"You _are _a caffeine addict. We both are." Bruce rolled his eyes.

Tony sipped his coffee then made a face. "Ah, strong stuff this is. You're very chatty this morning anyway. I think having Molly has been good for you. I could get used to having her around permanently."

"Yeah. I can't get in touch with her orphanage. Apparently they all evacuated to Washington when Loki came to New York. Also, there's the slight problem that I have no clue how to be a father." Bruce frowned. "It's hard! She constantly needs entertaining and feeding and I mean, she's a great kid. She's bright and smart and I really like her but in the long term…what if Fury makes me do more Avengers missions? We can't dump her on someone and we certainly can't keep her on the SHIELD airship, it's far too dangerous."

"You've thought about this a lot, haven't you?" Tony smiled.

"Well yeah."

"If you've thought about it this much isn't it worth keeping the little squirt around?"

Bruce didn't have time to reply as Molly ran in, holding a pink backpack and dressed in a pink flouncy dress. "Bruce! You're not changed and Pepper said that we need to go _now_ because she's already called Clint and he's picking us up in a heli…"

"Helicopter?"

"Helicopper! He's picking us up in one of them in two minutes!"

Bruce laughed and hugged her. "Alright! Alright! I'll go get changed then all aboard the helicopper!"

* * *

Molly stared at the interior of the airship and Fury looked down at her then looked at Bruce. "This is your child?"

"I am taking care of her for a few weeks until we can contact her orphanage and make other plans." Bruce said tightly. He never did like conversations with Fury; they made him mad. And if Fury even said anything bad about Molly or the situation…Bruce just hoped that the airship was prepared for another Hulk rampage.

"Right. What did you want to talk to me about then?" Fury said. "Come into the meeting room." Fury walked off and Bruce knelt down to Molly.

"I'm just going to have a chat with that man. You go into that big white lab up there where Uncle Tony went and go say hi to Uncle Thor and Uncle Steve."

"Will Tony be there?" Molly said fearfully. Bruce had learnt that she didn't like meeting new people until she got comfortable with them.

"Of course. And if he isn't I'm sure that Aunt Natty and Uncle Clint will be there."

"Okay." Molly smiled happily and ran off to the lab. Once she got in, she hugged Natasha with enthusiasm. "Hello Aunt Natty!"

"Just Natasha." Natasha said but picked her up and placed her on the counter. "Now, this man here. The tall one with long hair. This is Thor."

"Thor? That's an odd name." Molly said and Thor approached them.

"Hello, Molly." He shook her hand delicately.

"Hello." Molly said shyly.

"And this is Uncle Steve."

Steve smiled at her brightly. "Hey Molly, I've been hearing a lot about you from your _Uncle _Clint." He grinned at Natasha. "Hey Aunt Natty."

"Oh shut up," Natasha said but she was still smiling. "Now what do you want to do this morning?"

"I've brought some books and a sketchpad." Molly said. Steve's eyes lit up.

"I can draw okay if you would like me to draw something for you." He said.

"Okay? I've seen your drawings. You can draw really well, Steve." Natasha shook her head in amazement. "You're really great at it."

"Where's Uncle Tony and Uncle Clint?" Molly asked them.

"Clint's testing out some equipment and Tony's gone to ask Maria Hill about something."

"Who's Maria Hill? I thought Aunt Pepper was Uncle Tony's girlfriend."

"She is." Steve said then paused. "I think. Is she?"

"Yes." Natasha rolled her eyes then got the sketchpad and pencils out of Molly's bag. "Here we go. Why don't you two get drawing while me and Thor find your…Uncle Bruce?"

"I just call him Bruce." Molly told them. Then she turned to Steve, "please can you draw me a picture of all the Avengers? Bruce said that that's what you all are and that you are magic."

Steve set out on his task with delight and Natasha smirked as she tried to figure out who was more excited; Molly or Steve.

_If you review today (16__th__) I will write and post another chapter because I have a long boring day with nothing to do! So please review and I'll be happy __J__thanks. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

_It's the same day but at night so they can watch Frozen as promised!_

After Pepper ordered in pizza and Tony ate most of it, the group went to the half-demolished living room to watch some TV. "What shall we watch?" Tony flipped through the channels and settled on an engineering documentary. "Oh my God! They're talking about me!"

"Tony Stark is my inspiration?" Bruce smirked as he read the subtitles (the inspired person was Japanese). "You're so inspiring, Tony."

"I want to watch a DVD." Molly announced and Pepper smiled at her.

"Good choice otherwise we'd be stuck watching people talk about Tony for an hour and a half." Pepper said with a glare at her billionaire genius boyfriend. "What do you want to watch?"

"Frozen!" Molly shrieked and got the DVD out of her bag. "_Please Aunty Pepper_!"

"Okay, let's put it in." Pepper laughed and inserted it into the DVD player. Bruce went to get some snacks and came back just as the film started. He handed out popcorn, sweets, hot chocolate and a tub of whipped cream to squirt on the hot chocolate.

"Can't I have a coffee?" Tony said then looked at Pepper. "Coffee-flavoured chocolate I mean." He said quickly.

"You're not having any coffee this close to going to sleep." Pepper said sternly.

"I wasn't going to sleep after the film, I was going to upgrade my armour glove and maybe design a detachable one to sell to SHIELD. Like IronGlove."

"Shush!" Molly hissed and there was a strange song about ice then the screen showed the two princesses playing with snow.

"What a strange superpower." Bruce said.

"Elsa's not a superhero, Bruce! She's a Princess with magic!" Molly informed him.

"Oh sorry." He smiled at her then went back to watching. Elsa was hiding away from Ana in her room. Poor Ana, Bruce thought, then realised that he was like Elsa. He hid away from everyone because he was afraid of his 'magic'. Who would Ana be? The rest of the world, he sighed. At least he had the Avengers now who understood him. And Molly. He looked at the little girl who was singing along to _Do You Want to Build a Snowman. _

In Winter, he decided, they would build snowmen in Central Park and get all the Avengers to help. Steve would be a great snowman-sculptor.

….

They were up to the part where Ana meets Kristoff when Tony went to the toilet. Bruce came with him.

"Tony, I want to adopt Molly."

"That's great, Big Guy." Tony said and shut the bathroom door. Bruce knocked. "Uh, Bruce, I'm having a whizz."

"Right but is it a good idea? I mean _me _looking after a little girl?"

"Great idea. Can you go away now?"

"One minute. Let me just talk to you about this. This is serious."

"Course. Hurry up, I can't go to the toilet with you talking and I'm dying for it."

"Well do it then and then we can talk."

"Thank you!" Tony sighed. He came out a minute later, his hands still sopping wet from the water and all soaped up. "Hand-dryer isn't working and tissue gets all stuck to my hands."

"Right. Well should I adopt her? Where would we live? What if SHIELD needed us all so no-one could babysit? What if I had a rage and Hulked out?"

"I can answer those. You'd live here with me and Pepper. Then Pepper could babysit and she should be at school once the city's back up and running. If you Hulked out then we'd control you and look after Molly until you calmed down." Tony shrugged and started back down the stairs. "Simple."

Bruce stepped forward and slipped on the top step, plummeting down the stairs and crashing into Tony.

"AH!" Tony screamed and Bruce felt a pain in his leg. He presumed Tony felt the same as he did. In dire pain and feeling stupid.

"Tony! What have you done?" Pepper came rushing out and Molly followed, eyes wide. "My God did you two fall down the stairs? We'll have to get you to hospital!"

"It'll take ages. The nearest hospital that's functioning is all the way across the city and there's a huge crowd because of all the casualties still!" Bruce complained. "We can't take Molly there and we can't leave her here on her own."

Pepper took our her phone. "I'll call up Natasha and see if she can babysit for a day." Pepper said and walked away for some quiet. Molly sat beside them and gently sang _Let it Go _to them until Tony smiled at her.

"That's made me feel better, thanks Molls."

"Do I still have to be away from you?" Molly asked.

"Yes but we'll be back soon, I promise." Bruce said reassuringly and wondered how he ever wanted not to adopt her. Molly hugged him and sat there until Pepper came back in and gave Molly to Thor who transported them up to the SHIELD ship.

_That turned out quite depressing and not as fun as I hoped it would be. Never mind. Now they get the day with Steve and Thor that Lily (guest) suggested! Thanks! _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Thor looked down at the little girl tugging on his cloak. "I'm hungry." She said.

"So am I. I don't make food, I just eat it. Mostly Steve makes me food. Where is he?" Thor said.

"Uncle Stevie said that he was going to find me some clothes because I came here in my pyjamas."

"Where is he going to get clothes for a little girl on this airship?"

"I don't know. He might make me some ice clothes!"

"Steve does not have ice powers."

"But Elsa does."

"Who is this Elsa?"

"She's an Ice Queen."

"Oh. On Earth?"

"In Arundel."

"Where is that?"

"In the world of Disney I presume." Molly said.

"I have heard of this Disney! They produce films about princesses, do they not?"

"Yes. Frozen is the one Elsa is in."

"Is it good?"

"It's the best! Shall we watch it? I have it in my bag."

"Sure…" Thor said doubtfully.

….

"_Let it go_!" Thor's voice echoed through the corridor as he and Molly danced down it. "_Let it go!_"

"_Can't hold it back anymore_!" Molly joined in and Steve appeared, staring at them.

"What have you two been doing?"

"Watching the most wondrous movie made in all of the universe!"

"What is it called?"

"Frozen!" Molly ran up to him. "Uncle Stevie would you like to watch it again with us?"

"I suppose. I found you a blue dress. I don't know if it will fit." Steve said. Molly put it on over her pyjamas and made a face. "Not nice?"

"It's itchy."

"How about you just wear your pyjamas all day?"

"Really? Uncle Tony doesn't let me do that! He says that I have to look designer!"

"Your Uncle Tony is silly." Thor told her with a grin. "Now, come, humans, let us watch this Ice Queen and her sister again."

…

At around 7pm, Tony and Bruce limped into the living room aboard the SHIELD aircraft. Thor and Steve were watching Molly leap around in her pyjamas with amused expressions while _The Little Mermaid _was on the TV screen.

"Bruce!" Molly squealed when she saw him and ran over for a hug then she stopped. "Does it hurt?"

"Only my leg." Bruce said and picked her up for a tight hug. Molly nuzzled into his neck. "What have you lot been doing today then?"

"Well we watched Frozen three times and then we had breakfast and then we made up a dance for _Let It Go _then we showed it to Uncle Nicky then we showed it to Aunty Maria and then we watched Cinderella and then we had pizza and then we watched The Little Mermaid and _then _I showed Uncle Thor and Uncle Stevie my frog impression and then we were watching The Little Mermaid again and I was showing them my crab impression when you came in!" Molly said happily. "I missed you."

"Missed you too." Bruce said. Tony ruffled her hair as Bruce set her down on the floor. He looked at the God and the super soldier sat on the couch. "Thanks for looking after her."

"Our pleasure." Steve said politely.

"Although we'll have Frozen songs stuck in our head all week." Fury scowled as he came in. "Pepper told me about your injuries and I assume that means you won't be doing anything SHIELD related until you recover?"

"No. I'm afraid we won't. Come on, Molly, should we go home?" Tony asked Molly.

"Actually Uncle Tony, I was hoping that we could all stay here tonight and all tomorrow because Aunt Natty and Uncle Clint are coming back from a mission tomorrow morning and I want to show them our dance."

"I'm not showing Barton my dance." Steve said immediately. "Why don't you teach Tony it tomorrow and then he can demonstrate it?"

"Okay!" Molly said and looked at her 'parents'. "Can we?"

"Sure, squirt." Tony sighed.

"Bruce?"

"Course we can. Now let's watch Frozen again, I didn't get to finish it." Bruce said, although he had guessed the ending. It was probably a happy ending, which he hoped he would have too. Molly cheered and the other Avengers booed but Bruce just laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Good morning," Tony said stiffly to Fury. Fury had interrupted their Disney Movie session last night with the complaint of a headache and insisted they all go to bed. Molly was already asleep but Thor wanted to watch the movies.

"Morning, Stark." Fury boomed. He had a voice that could match Thor's in loudness. "I trust you, Banner and the child shall be going back to Stark Towers today."

"In the evening. I think Natasha and Clint are coming back and then we're all going for tea at this expensive Italian restaurant."

"Does Miss Potts know this?"

"She's booking the table." Tony said proudly. "I have already informed her and gave her specifications for the celebratory cake. Aren't I organised?"

"What are you celebrating?"

Tony looked guilty. "Uh, that's classified, sorry."

"Okay." Fury frowned. What was up with the scientist this morning? He was normally so depressive in the morning and…he didn't have a coffee in his hand. "Stark, are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, why?" Tony asked innocently. Fury shook his head and walked off. Something was going on with the Avengers and he figured it was to do with Molly.

….

"Uncle Clint, please can you teach me how to shoot? Aunt Nat said you're a master archer."

"I am." Clint nodded at his 'niece' and considered it. "How about we ask Bruce and see what he says?"

Molly grinned happily and held onto Clint's hand as they walked into the lab. Bruce was sat on a chair, leg propped up on a stool, reading the news. "Hi, guys. Who woke you up, Molls? I was going to let you have a lie-in."

"Uncle Thor was yelling about something." Molly giggled. "He swore a lot, I think someone's been teaching him Midgard swearwords because he seemed fluent."

"Earth. Earth swearwords, Molly. Don't call it Midgard around other people."

"Aw, why not?"

"It will confuse them, sweetie." Bruce told her then Clint nudged Molly's arm and coughed.

"Molly?"

"Oh yes! Bruce, please, please, please can Hawkeye, not Uncle Clint, because Aunt Natty said that when Uncle Clint is using his arrows as weapons or training for fights, he is Hawkeye, teach me how to use a bow and arrow? Can we go shooting? Like Merida in Brave?"

Bruce looked confused. "Who's Merida?"

"Princess."

"Ah, okay, I don't know that film. We'll watch it tonight."

"Can I shoot then?"

"Maybe when you're older." Bruce said regretfully. Molly's face fell but then Tony limped into the lab and she hugged his good leg.

"Morning, Uncle Tony! Are we going for dinner tonight?"

"Sure thing." Tony looked at Clint. "You're back! Where's your lovely partner?"

"She is here." Natasha said and suffered through Molly hugging her. Then Molly, sensing an adult conversation, ran back to Bruce and started chatting about being a Princess. Natasha was looking serious. "There's something wrong."

"What?" Tony asked, frowning.

"Fury is acting strange. Ever since we defeated Loki, he has been asking us weird questions about the Avengers and our plans." Clint explained. "We were sent on a mission to get some information but as soon as we reached Budapest, Fury called and told us that the information had already been collected so we could spend a day there and come home."

"Budapest?" Tony grinned momentarily. "What did happen in Budapest?"

"None of your business." Natasha retorted as she usually did. Clint just blushed and fidgeted. "Anyway, what should we do about Fury?"

"Ignore him, Barton, Romanoff. Hopefully it's nothing." Tony said and Natasha saw deep conflict on his face. She knew that it wasn't nothing and that Tony would tell them what he was thinking later. He was a genius billionaire; he had to have a way of finding out.

"Maybe you could hack the…" Clint trailed off at the warning look on Natasha's face. Molly tapped his arm.

"Hawk, Bruce said that you could _show _me your skills as long as I didn't participate in the archery. And Spider, pretty please can you show me how you can beat up Hawk?" Molly asked eagerly.

Natasha grinned and looked at Clint. "My pleasure, Molls." She said and led the little girl off to the training room.

Tony went over to Bruce and hugged him. "Oh, fellow invalid, the plan is set. We will announce it tonight over Italian and cake."

"Great." Bruce said broodingly. "Hm."

"What?"

"Will Molly want me to be her dad?"

"Of course, you saved her and she loves you."

"She loves everyone, she's seven."

"But she loves you more than others."

"Okay. Thanks, Tony, you're a good friend."

"No. I'm a greaaaaat friend!" Tony gave a thumbs up. Bruce gave him a blank look. "Like the tiger? For the cereal? Tony the tiger? No? Well this is awkward."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

_This chapter is in Natasha's POV and we all know how 'love is for children'-y is she is. So here we go._

Why _are _we here? This is utter crap. Tony's booking of the Italian restaurant fell through because some celebrity wanted a table there to propose to his celebrity girlfriend. Tony's totally annoyed about that. Ha. Pepper looked even more annoyed when Tony decided that we were going to this weird nightclub. With a child. I suppose she has to learn sometime about alcohol and Tony's general idiotic tendencies.

"Tony's an idiot isn't he?" I say to Clint. He just looks at me, confused. I swear Clint is 20% human, 50% master archer and 30% idiot.

"Everyone sit down at this here booth." Tony says energetically. I slide in next to Bruce who has sat Molly on his good knee. Bless. Such cuteness. It's disgusting. I am NEVER having children; unless by accident because then I _would not _kill the baby. Babies. Why am I thinking about babies? Love is for children, after all.

"Why are we here, Stark? Why didn't we just order in pizzas in Stark Towers when we couldn't go to eat out?" Thor asks.

"Good question. All will be revealed soon. Bruce?"

"Banner?" Thor turns to him.

"Well, you all know that I have some minor anger issues." Bruce begins. Tony laughs but I remain in stony silence because to be honest, I don't like joking about Bruce's 'anger issues'. Steve just stays quiet like me because he doesn't know if it's appropriate to laugh or not. Bless him. "When Molly came into my life, I was the Other Guy but I rescued her. I put her in Tony's nuclear bunker."

"My nuclear bunker." Tony nudges Pepper.

"She is great. She is smart and kind and clever and such a lovely little girl in the whole." Bruce looks at Molly in such a fatherly way it makes me want to hurl. "Molly, if you'd like, I was thinking of adopting you because…I love you, sweetie, as a daughter. And I would love if you came and lived with me and Aunty Pepper and Uncle Tony if you'd have me." Bruce glances at Pepper who is grinning.

"Of course we'll have you, Bruce." She says.

I roll my eyes. So those four will be a nice cosy family, Thor will be going back to Asgard, Steve will probably find himself a nice apartment near Tony and Bruce and be a quiet hermit for a while and I'll be stuck with Hawkeye for the foreseeable future. Great!

"Hey, Nat, you could come visit for a while." Tony suggests. I'm thinking that he's not too bad that he understands the pain on my face when he adds, "I mean free babysitting! And me and Pepper don't have to do it."

I glare at him. "Me and Hawk will babysit for food."

Bruce coughs. "Actually that would be a great help if me and Tony need to do some stuff for SHIELD and Pepper's busy."

"I'm always busy." Pepper says. "Arranging Tony's life."

"I'm not a baby, maybe you should take a break. We could produce real babies." Tony winks.

Molly, who had been quietly hugging Bruce, pipes up. "How do you make babies?"

Steve looks at her warily. "How do you think?"

"I think that a man and a woman go into a room and press the woman's bellybutton and then say if they want a baby or not and then the woman gets fat and the baby pops out of her." Molly explains her theory.

Thor shakes his head. "You're slightly wrong, Molly. You see a man and a woman go into the room and they get nake-"

Bruce quickly intervenes. "That's right, Molly, well done."

"But-"

"No buts, Thor, Molly got it right. She's much too young."

Thor smiles and nods reluctantly but when Bruce turns away, he makes a face at me. "Why can't I tell her the truth?"

"People value children's innocence and keep them in the dark. It's Earth custom." I say.

"They lie to their children?"

"Yes, lots. Santa, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy." I say. Suddenly Bruce is glaring at me and I realise my mistake. Molly looks at me, eyes wide, and I blush.

"Spider, that was a bit awkward." Clint mutters in my ear.

"I'm not _stupid_. I know that Santa doesn't exist. I mean, a fat man who magically travels round the whole world, every building, in one night? Unrealistic." Molly says. I breathe out in relief. "And the Easter Bunny? A bunny that delivers chocolate. What a stupid idea. Tooth Fairy's worse. But Santa really takes the biscuit! Elves don't exist. Do they?" she suddenly looks up at us.

I look at Thor. Maybe in Asgard…

"Yes, of course they exist." Steve suddenly says. We all stare at him. "I know one."

"You do?" Tony asks, he's been suspiciously quiet since the baby conversation with Pepper and I suspect, by the look on Pepper's face, that Pepper will be lecturing him about the _idea _of babies with her later.

"Yeah."

"What's the elf called?" I ask out of curiosity. Does Steve know the term dwarf yet?

"Tony." He breaks out into a wide smile and it takes us all a second to realise the joke and laugh.

"Ha, hilarious." Tony says. "You're like 3 inches taller than me, Rogers."

"Three inches is a lot. I mean, I am three inches smaller than Thor approximately so I am not God size. I am taller than you. Which is easy."

"Bruce is smaller than me."

"Not when he's the Hulk."

"Natasha's smaller than me."

"I wouldn't risk the wrath of calling her an elf. Anyway she's too pretty to be an elf." Steve says then blushes. That was surprising. I glance at him and see his face is burning bright red. redder than Tony's ironman suit. I decide that's punishment enough and ignore the comment.

"How about Clint? He's the same size."

"Same with him."

"What? I'm too pretty to be an elf?" Clint says.

"No, you scare me. You could shoot me and no-one would ever know it was you."

"True." Clint grins.

"How about Molly? Or Pepper?"

"Pepper is too pretty and Molly is a child. She doesn't count."

"Hey!" Molly protests.

"Doesn't count in this conversation about grown up elves, I mean."

"Good." Molly says then buries her head into Bruce's stomach. "Daddy, I want to go home. I'm tired."

"Sure thing." Bruce begins then his eyes widen in shock. DADDY. DADDY. DADDY. I can almost see the flashing lights in his brain. DADDY.

Molly is fast asleep by now, the lucky children who sleep easy. I don't get to sleep for hours after I go to bed – too many thoughts in my brain – and I have nightmares when I do go to sleep.

"Did she just call me daddy?" Bruce asks.

"Yep." Tony smiles. "Welcome to parenthood."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

_Thank you all of you reviewers and people who have favourited and followed this story! You have inspired me!_

Bruce woke up early on the day the adoption lady was coming round. It had been a week since he had declared his intention to adopt Molly and he had received emails and texts from most of SHIELD congratulating him. Thor even said that Loki had even sent a message down from Asgard saying _Well done you puny creature_. It was better than nothing. Although it had brought up a lot of bad feelings and Molly kept asking if Loki was her uncle too since he was Thor's brother.

He walked into the kitchen, wondering if there would be any breakfast, when he saw the Avengers all sat round the table. "Uh, hi?"

"Good morning, Bruce. We have prepared Stark Towers for the arrival of Adoption Lady. Steve cleaned, Thor bought lots of healthy snacks and educational toys to scatter around, Clint hid all our weapons and locked them in the weaponry room, I kitted out Molly in her finest dress and Natasha promised not to threaten anyone." Tony beamed.

"Wow, thanks guys." Bruce said and looked at his friends. He couldn't believe they'd do all that for him.

"I only did it because of Molly. I don't want to see her go." Natasha said quickly as Bruce let his emotional gaze rest on her.

"Is the Black Widow developing feelings for the child?" Clint said with fake surprise then he nudged her arm with his head. "Nat, you're a great aunt."

"Thanks, Hawk."

…

Bruce was dressed up in his best suit and Molly was sat beside him, on Tony's knee. Bruce was making Tony sit through the interview the Adoption Lady with him because he was nervous. And nerves end up making him Hulk. Hopefully Molly and Tony would calm him down if it got to that.

"Hi, I'm Bruce Banner," Bruce said as the woman sat down on the chair opposite.

"Glenda Hall." She shook his hand and looked at Molly. "Hello, Molly, I'm Glenda. I'm going to be assessing your new home and trying to make sure it's suitable for you."

"Of course it's suitable for me, Glenda Hall." Molly raised an eyebrow and Tony smirked.

"Sorry, she's very boisterous." Bruce apologised.

"Oh it's no problem. She seems happy enough. Now who do you live here with?"

"Uh, Tony Stark and his girlfriend, Pepper Potts. We have visitors often. Two SHIELD agents, Natasha and Clint."

"I like Uncle Clint and Aunty Nat." Molly chimed in with a big smile. "They're funny! And Aunty Nat made Uncle Tony trip over and spill his ice-cream!"

Bruce looked at Molly lovingly. Thank God for her little comments. "Uncle Steve and Uncle Thor babysat you the other day, didn't they?"

"Yes! We watched films and made up dances."

"Oh. And why did they have to babysit her?" Glenda Hall asked.

"Me and Tony fell down the stairs like the clumsy people we are and broke our legs. As you can see we only needed a cast so we dropped her off to be looked after by our fellow Avengers." Bruce said.

"How interesting." Glenda said, eyes darting around the room.

"Um, would you like to look round the tower?" Bruce asked. Glenda nodded and Molly hung onto his hand as he led Glenda to the kitchen. Tony stayed sat down then stood up to limp to his lab. "This is the kitchen."

"I can see."

"This is Uncle Thor!" Molly said loudly and hugged the Asgardian God. Thor was making a salad, something Bruce was sure Thor had never eaten in his life. In fact, last week, he referred to it as _rabbit food_.

"I'm just making our dinner! Salad and sausages then ice cream for pudding!" Thor boomed. Glenda nodded enthusiastically and Bruce led her to the TV room.

"That's Natasha and Steve." Bruce gestured at the pair who were playing a racing game loudly.

"For God's sake, Rogers, how are you so good at this?" Natasha shrieked as Steve slammed his car into hers. Glenda chuckled. Bruce noticed the way Steve kept glancing at Natasha and how Natasha's arm or hand or leg kept 'accidentally' touching Steve. He shook his head and smiled in amusement. Molly evidently noticed this too because she grinned up at her new father.

"Are Aunty Natty and Uncle Stevie going to get married?"

"Probably not." He whispered and led Glenda to meet Clint. He was practicing shooting in the shooting range with normal arrows. Glenda didn't seem to want to stay there and she quickly got out of the room.

"Phew, sorry about that. I don't really like arrows. Got shot in the leg with one at age eleven." She said.

"Oh it's fine. Sorry for taking you there. That's Molly's Uncle Clint."

Finally Bruce took them to the conference room where Pepper was sorting out paperwork and bills. "Hi, you must be Glenda Hill, the adoption service woman?" Pepper stood up and shook Glenda's hand. "Excuse the mess, it's hard to run a business without paperwork. And of course Tony had to buy these vintage cars for experiments so I have to deal with all the paperwork from that. I'm Pepper Potts, Tony Stark's girlfriend and assistant."

"Pleased to meet you." Glenda said warmly. "Bruce, I think this all seems great and satisfactory. You obviously have enough people for her to be looked after by if necessary. Also I assume you'll have enough money to spend on her. Come to my office tomorrow for some follow-up questions but apart from that, enjoy your time with Molly. It'll be a long time." She added.

"So me and Daddy can stay together?" Molly asked eagerly.

"Yes."

"Woo!"

Bruce picked up Molly and snuggled into her. "Come on, sweetie; let's show this nice lady out then go play games with Uncle Stevie and Aunty Natty."

Pepper shook her head as they all walked out and buried herself back in paperwork, wondering if Tony actually meant that baby comment last week.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

_Thank you all for reviewing and following and reading! This chapter is set a month after the last chapter and it is Molly's birthday!_

"Happy birthday, sweetie," Steve picked up his niece and kissed her on the cheek. "How old are you? Two? Three?"

Molly giggled. "No! I'm eight! Where's Daddy?"

"He's getting changed then he's taking you to the zoo while we prepare for your birthday party." Steve said and Molly cheered and ran off. Steve walked into the kitchen and looked at Tony, who was fast asleep, his face in a bowl of cereal. "Should we wake him up?" He asked Clint. Clint hopped down from the fridge and glared.

"How did you know I was up there?"

"Heard you and should we wake him up?"

"He's exhausted." Pepper suddenly appeared by her boyfriend and poked his arm. Tony mumbled and snored. "He didn't come to bed last night and he stinks of coffee so I assume he stayed up all night in the lab or fixing his suit again."

"He was making me a new set of missile arrows yesterday. Has he finished them?" Clint asked eagerly.

"Hmm, how am I meant to know? I'm not his assistant. Oh wait…" Pepper rolled her eyes. "Go to his Ironman lab and see."

Clint skipped off happily, humming _Happy Birthday_. Steve sighed and glanced at Pepper. "I'll make some apple pie when Molly and Bruce go and who's making the cake?"

"Tony and Natasha." Pepper said. "They volunteered and I didn't have the heart to tell them not to even though they can't cook to save their lives." At Steve's face, she added, "I've also bought a three-tier chocolate and cream cake from a shop."

Steve laughed and Tony woke up. "Who's barking?" Tony muttered and as he rose, milk and cornflakes dripped off his face. "Who gave me a cereal facial?"

…

An hour later, Tony had showered, made more cereal and Natasha had joined him in the kitchen for the cake making. Bruce and Molly were at the zoo, Clint was preparing party games and music and Pepper and Steve were decorating. Thor had been kicked out of the party planning process after he broke Tony's CD player and ate all of the mini sausages.

"Right, Nat, do you know how to make a cake?" Tony asked as they both sat down at the table with coffee.

"Uh you put eggs, flour, sugar and butter in."

"Or chocolate."

"What?"

"Do you substitute flour for chocolate if it's a chocolate cake?"

"I don't think so…isn't flour to make it rise or something?"

"Oh yeah. Right so we need to put chocolate powder in as well as the flour."

"Okay, let's get started." Natasha said and got out a bowl. She put a tub of butter in the bowl. "It looks a bit disgusting."

"You're meant to blend everything with a whisk. That's what Pepper says anyway." Tony got out the whisk and almost chopped his finger off by turning it on. "Ah, Nat, you can do this bit."

"You're the technology person and it was your idea." Natasha said quickly and Tony whisked up the butter a bit. Then they poured flour in. "How much? About half a packet?" Tony nodded then blended it.

Then came a lot of sugar and three eggs. "Blend it again." Natasha advised him. When he did, it splattered everywhere. "Oops."

"Idea time! I have an idea! JARVIS do you know how to make a cake?"

"OH! Amazing idea!" Natasha eagerly looked up at the ceiling.

"_Sorry sir, I'm afraid Miss Potts has forbidden me from telling you anything about cakes because she said and I quote 'Tony and Natasha insisted they could do it so don't give them any help'_."

"Damn you, JARVIS." Tony scowled. "Okay then, how about if we put it in the tray now?"

"Chocolate!" Natasha remembered and poured some chocolate powder in the mixture. "These are looking good! Pepper is going to be so proud of us and Steve is too."

"And why would Steve being proud of us matter?" Tony smirked.

"Oh shut up. I just meant because he likes to bake."

"He's making apple pie."

"I love his apple pies."

"You love him."

"Shut up, Stark." Natasha shoved him. Tony shoved her back and she landed on the bag of chocolate powder. It exploded in her face and she shrieked. "You will DIE!" she yelled and threw flour at him.

Tony coughed and spluttered. "You will DIE EVEN MORE!" He yelled back and soon they were having a food fight, the abandoned cake mix standing, forgotten, on the table.

…..

Half an hour later, Tony finally remembered their job. "Truce, Tasha!" he called.

"Don't call me Tasha."

"Fine, truce though. The cake?"

"Oh shit yeah." Natasha looked at the cake mix. "It's not going to bake in time…."

"I have an idea."

"Your last idea failed because JARVIS is mean."

"No, Pepper is mean." Tony corrected her. "JARVIS is awesome. This idea will work trust me."

The bowl of cake mixture was carried into Tony's Ironman lab and he put it on the testing floor. "Machines, please heat up this cake mixture and make it into a cake in approximately twelve minutes. We need to go get changed and showered." Tony told Natasha.

"Is it okay to leave it here?"

"Trust me."

Famous last words.

…

Bruce and Molly came back a few minutes before all of Molly's friends from the orphanage arrived. The little girls swarmed the room and it had turned out that Molly had boasted all about her new family because everyone seemed to bother each Avenger about something.

Tony got attacked by little girls wanting to know about his Ironman suit. "Are you a robot?"

"What? No. I'm not a robot, as you can clearly see. Jesus, are you stupid?"

"Tony!" Pepper warned him then got bombarded with little girls herself.

"Are you and the robot married?"

"Ha. No."

"Molly said you love each other. And that you work for him. Has he got lots of money? This tower is huge! The elevator is so fast!"

Bruce was keeping out of sight in the kitchen, helping Steve add the finishing touches to the buffet. Soon, however, Steve was dragged out from the kitchen by Molly. "Look, this is my Uncle Steve and he was in World War Two."

"He's old! My Grandma was in World War Two!"

"I'm not old. I was frozen in time and I got unfrozen a couple of years back. It was quite unsettling actually. Anyway. Would you like to hear about my time in the war?"

"No! We want piggy backs!"

Clint and Natasha were in their battle position, back to back. Natasha smiled nervously at one boisterous girl. "Hi there. Please leave me alone."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because," Clint said. "She's an ogre in disguise and if you get close she'll eat you up for lunch!" The little girls squealed and ran off, pestering Thor about Asgard and aliens and hammers and Loki and asking to be carried around.

"Thanks." Natasha said. "I hate kids. Except Molly, of course."

"Don't you want kids someday?"

"No."

"Not even with Steve?"

"I do not fancy Steve. I had this conversation with Tony this morning."

"Oh yeah, how's the cake?" Clint grinned. He knew how bad his friends were at baking and he couldn't wait to taste the monstrosity that would be their cake. Natasha looked confused then ran off.

"Stark!" she hissed. "The cake!" Tony quickly followed her to the Ironman lab.

"It'll be fine. The machines would have stopped baking it by now."

"Hmm." She was unconvinced and as they reached the lab, Tony stared at the smoke surrounding the cake. "Uh, Tony?"

"Yes?"

Natasha hit him on the arm and ran forward to the cake. "It's black! Oh God!"

"_Sir we baked the cake in twelve minutes like you asked._" Came a robotic voice.

"How many goddamn robots have you got?" Natasha snarled and threw the cake at Tony. A robot caught it before it could hit him.

"_Please refrain from throwing our cake at Mr Stark_." The robot said.

"Only a few. Thanks, Bucks."

"Bucks?"

"I named it Bucky. I made it the other week. It's clever but not as clever as JARVIS. Speaking of which, JARVIS please tell Pepper that there has been a malfunction with Molly's birthday cake and she can serve the cake she bought now. Also tell her that I will listen to her being smug later and not to be unbearable until I've had a couple of vodkas."

"Oh I think I'll be smug now." Pepper said from the doorway. Her and Steve were looking at the black cake in the robot's hands. "Is that it?"

"The malfunction?" Steve raised an eyebrow. He was definitely spending too much time with Pepper, Tony decided. He preferred the old shy and quiet Steve, not this new snarky one.

"Yes." Natasha said defiantly. "Shall we go upstairs? Molly will be missing us."

They went upstairs, Tony whispering to Pepper about how sweet Natasha and Steve were together and Steve staring at Natasha. When they reached the living room, they stopped and stared at the chaos. Thor was on the floor, covered in screaming little girls demanding for him to play with them. Bruce was playing Disney songs full blast, attempting to get everyone to play Musical Bumps and Clint was hanging, upside-down, from a ceiling tile, being hit with a plastic baseball bat.

"I always thought he'd be a great piñata."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven**

The next day, Bruce and Steve were still cleaning up the party mess and Tony had set his robots to get rid of the burning smell in his Ironman lab. Molly was still asleep, exhausted from her birthday. Pepper was doing business accounts and Thor was at Jane's apartment. Clint and Natasha looked at each other, bored.

"What should we do?" Clint asked.

"We could help clean up." Natasha said and couldn't help the smile spreading on her face.

Clint nudged her. "So you do have a sense of humour."

"You know I do, piñata boy. I can't believe you let a gang of seven year old girls overpower you."

"Stop calling me that." He glared at her. "Anyway I didn't see you coming out of Tony's lab with a perfect cake. How did the cake-making go?"

"Just perfectly."

"Yeah right. Did Steve approve of the cake?" Clint raised his eyebrow with a smug smile and Natasha made a note not to mention anything about Steve ever again. Last night she had told Clint that Steve kept looking at her strangely and she couldn't help but think that he was attractive. Since then, Clint hadn't stop teasing her about it. You'd think he wouldn't get much teasing in since they had only been awake two hours but he'd almost mentioned it twice to Steve and she was pretty sure that he had planned a great prank to get them together.

Sometimes revealing secrets made her remember why she was so reclusive in the first place.

Other times Clint actually helped. "Maybe I could find out whether he likes you back."

"Be subtle." Natasha warned him.

"Always. I'll recruit Molly." Clint leaped off to his niece's bedroom and knocked loudly on the door. "Molls, are you awake?" the door flew open and revealed a grumpy little girl.

"I am now."

"Let's get Aunty Nat and Uncle Steve together then. We need to plan a romantic setting where they get accidentally locked in together and have to admit their feelings for each other. I'm thinking truth serum, building lockdowns and escaped doves."

"We could just arrange a blind date for both of them and set them up with each other that way." Molly suggested.

Clint made a face. "Ugh, boring. Let's do it my way. Bruce has some truth serum in the lab so we'll put that into their drinks and then we can put a lockdown on the living room."

"Why the living room?"

"So then we can all watch."

….

An hour later, Molly had squirted some truth serum into their coffees. Tony was making coffee for everyone and she had made sure Natasha's was in (what she presumed was hers) a mug saying _Spiders Bite_ and Steve's was in a mug saying _World War Z_.

Then Tony handed them out to everyone. Clint came in from the 'bathroom' and winked at her. Moments later, a siren began and JARVIS said that there was a security breach and the living room would be on lockdown for a while. An hour, tops.

Clint sat and waited for something to happen. Everyone sipped their drinks and Clint sipped his then made a face. "Ew, why is mine so sugary?" Then he realised. It was Steve's drink; he preferred about five spoons of sugar in his coffee. But…that was his mug…_World War Z _was his favourite zombie film! Molly wasn't there. She and Bruce had been in a different room. Just before the siren began, Bruce had took Molly to see the new suit Tony had just built. Clint face-palmed. The truth serum would start to work in a minute. Who had Natasha's mug?

He looked around and saw Tony drinking out of the _Spiders Bite _mug that was normally Natasha's favourite. Natasha was drinking out of a creamy blue one.

"Why is everyone swapping mugs?" he snapped.

"What?" Steve asked, confused. "I have my _World War 2 Rocks _mug that Tony got me." Tony sniggered at that then coughed.

"I demand a new coffee." Tony said loudly. "JARVIS I want a new coffee."

"_I'm sorry, sir, you are unable to leave the room because of the security breach._"

"What's up with my coffee? It tastes strange…like…truth serum." Tony looked around. "Oh my God, someone has tried to poison me. Someone is trying to make me tell the truth."

Clint groaned. "Don't be so dramatic, Tony. It was me who did it but we ended up accidentally having those drinks. It was meant for Natasha and Steve so they could finally admit their feelings for each other. The lockdown was meant to make sure they couldn't escape each other." He covered his mouth in horror. "I wasn't meant to say that. Molly was my accomplice." He squeaked. "I'm scared of snakes."

"Barton, I am always lying. I think this is a good idea because I can finally get all my secrets out. I don't want Pepper to hear though." Tony said then blushed and looked at Pepper. She narrowed her eyes as she did when she was mad.

"What don't you want me to know?"

"I love you and seeing Bruce with Molly makes me want to have babies with you." Tony said then yelped and buried his head in a cushion. Clint decided that staying silent was the best thing. But he didn't know if he could be quiet for an hour. Pepper was muttering under her breath and Natasha was glaring at everyone.

"Hawkeye, I trusted you not to tell anyone." She said.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, it's the truth serum. It makes me tell the truth. Even if I don't want to. Anyway my plan has worked sort of, it's made you two admit your feelings."

"No it hasn't."

"I would like to go on a date with you, Natasha." Steve said then gulped. "I didn't mean to say that. Did you spike all the drinks?"

"Just mine and Tony's." Clint said.

"Oh, damn, I took a sip of Tony's drink because I thought it was mine." Steve glanced at Natasha. "Sorry, Nat, I didn't mean to say that."

Clint could tell his partner was going to lie and say that she didn't fancy him, it was a twisted sick joke. He dived over to her and poured some coffee down her throat. She choked and yelled then looked at Steve. "I'd like to date you too, Rogers, and I think that you're hot and you have a sexy ass." She buried her head in the pillow like Tony. Clint grinned as the doors swung open and Bruce and Molly ran in.

"What happened?" Bruce asked, alarmed. "JARVIS told it was a security threat and not to worry."

"Molly and Clint spiked our drinks with truth serum but they accidentally spiked mine and his so that we told the truth but Steve had had a little sip of mine and Clint forced some of his into Natasha so they admitted their undying love for each other. Also I told Pepper that I wanted a baby with her." Tony said. Pepper laughed.

"I think I could get used to this new truthful Tony."

"Me too. It's better than keeping secrets. Ah. Forget I said that."

"Nope. And I want to have a baby with you too." Pepper kissed his cheek. Tony grinned at Clint.

"Thanks, mate. I guess I owe you one?"

"Baby's middle name is Clint. Boy or girl. It doesn't matter. I think it's a gender-neutral middle name."

"Done."

"No!" Pepper scowled. "Another favour."

"I'm godfather." Clint suggested.

"Bruce has already got dibs on that." Tony said.

"_Fine_. I'll think about it." Clint said then high-fived Molly. "Result, Molly Banner. And I think that Aunt Natasha and Uncle Steve are going to be going on a date soon."

Natasha rolled her eyes and hit Clint's arm but then smiled at Steve.

_Hey! I wrote that because it was hard to determine WHO Natasha was going to fancy. Steve or Clint. Steve. Normally I ship Clintasha but this seemed like a Captain Widow thing so here you go xxx_


	12. Chapter 12

_sorry that this chapter is so short but I have LOTS of homework and I promise I'll update next week with a hugggeeeee chapter!_

Pepper and Natasha took Molly shopping the next day and they arrived at the mall, Pepper smiling and Natasha frowning. "I hate shopping for people who aren't me." Natasha muttered. Pepper glared at her and led them into a kids clothing shop. Natasha looked round at the bright lighting and shrieking kids and groaned. She _really _hated shopping for people who weren't her now. Molly and Pepper shot off to the changing rooms, already holding several pieces of clothing. Natasha sat down a miniscule chair and looked around, grumpily.

"That's a child chair." A little voice said and Natasha looked at a girl frowning at her.

"Well I'm an adult so I can sit on it because I'm bigger than you."

"Silly."

"You're silly."

The girl rolled her eyes. "I want the chair."

"There's one right there." Natasha pointed to the one next to her.

"I want that one."

"Don't be a spoilt brat."

"You can't call me a spoilt brat. I'm only a child."

"I'm an adult though."

"That's not an excuse."

"Shut up."

"Don't tell me to shut up."

Natasha glared at her then folded her arms. "I'm not moving."

"I want the chair!"

"Blah blah blah."

"GIVE ME THE CHAIR!" the girl screamed then lay on the floor, kicking and hitting the floor. After a minute of that, she looked up and Natasha smirked.

"Well done for looking like an idiot. And it's not going to work because I'm older and better than you are." Natasha said as Pepper walked up to them.

"Please tell me you're not arguing with a six year old."

"I'm not." Natasha said.

"We're leaving the mall now. Tony called and there's a mission. Molls needs to say bye to Bruce before he goes off."

"Am I needed on the mission?" Natasha asked eagerly. She was bored.

"No. It's just Tony, Bruce, Thor and Clint. You and Steve are staying behind for SHIELD."

"Yay." She sighed then stood up. The little girl gave a yell of triumph but before she could sit down, Natasha wrapped her foot round the chair leg and kicked it upwards then caught it. "If I can't have it, no-one can have it." Natasha said and stalked off.

Once outside, she dumped the chair on the sidewalk, grinned and got in the car with Pepper and Molly.


	13. Chapter 13

_Thank you ilikehats2 for giving me the idea of Natasha seeing the girl again. I'm gonna call her Ellie. _

It was Bruce's birthday and they were all going to the zoo like Molly suggested. Well, demanded. Also Tony really liked the zoo. Natasha looked around the entrance and saw Tony dancing around and Thor booming questions. That's her party, she thought miserably. She cheered up when she saw Steve and nudged him. "Hey."

"Hi." he replied. "We're the sensible ones for today I guess. Bruce is sticking with Molls, Pepper will be restraining Tony and Thor and Clint will probably skulk off to a corner and eat until its over."

"Not on my watch." Natasha smirked and walked over to her partner. "Hawk, you're gonna stick with us all day, right? No chatting up zoo keepers or releasing lions or anything?"

"Sure." Clint said grumpily. "But you have to keep Tony away from me. His cheeriness might rub off on me and I have a reputation to uphold."

"I doubt that any SHIELD agents will be at the zoo." Natasha began then someone tapped her arm. She turned and saw a sheepish Fury.

"Morning, Agent Romanoff." He said.

...

Two hours later, they were at the monkey enclosure. Molly tugged on Fury's sleeve frantically. "Uncle Nick-"

"Fury. Call me Fury."

"Uncle Fury, I need the toilet." Molly whispered. Fury sighed loudly.

"Where's your daddy? I'll go tell him."

"He's gone to get Uncle Tony out of the monkey cage. He got stuck." Molly pointed to a nervous-looking Tony sat on a log, surrounded by monkeys, while Clint took photos of him, whooping with laughter. "Please take me. I'm bursting. I'm gonna pee any minute. I'm going to wet my pants. I need the toilet. Please, Uncle Nicky! Uncle Fury!"

"Shush." Fury hissed and looked around. There was no-one from SHIELD or the Avengers in the vicinity. No-one to mock him for taking a little girl to the toilet. No Maria to tell him that she would do it, either, he thought with a scowl. "Fine. But I'm not going in the women's. We'll go in the disabled one. Or the diaper changing one."

Molly grinned happily and waved to the monkeys as a goodbye. Tony saw her wave and watched her walk off, led by Fury. Up to mischief, no doubt.

He glared at Clint. "Stop taking photos, Bird brain."

"I've ran out of blackmail for you. I've told everyone it."

"What?"

"Well let's just say that you no longer have to keep making me pancakes - which you're surprisingly good at now - every Sunday in exchange for me not telling everyone that you once had a dream about Steve. That I have on video with you sleep-moaning his name. It's in the SHIELD archives now under your file." Clint smirked as Tony let out a yell of frustration.

"You ass, that could make me the laughing stock of the universe. Especially if Loki gets his hands on it."

"Ooh, great blackmail idea." Clint wandered off, getting out his phone. Natasha passed him, coming back from the cafe with Thor, and stared at Tony with the monkeys.

"What the hell are you doing in there?"

"I didn't mean to! I didn't know the door would shut behind me and lock. I thought it'd be a good photo opportunity."

Natasha blinked then walked off, leaving Thor with him. She needed some peace and quiet and...she's back.

...

Her senses went on full alert and she stared straight at the little girl perched on a plastic pig statue, smiling for a camera. The Chair Girl. Her new mortal enemy. Natasha cursed. It had been a month since the battle with Loki, she needed a new enemy.

The girl looked up as her mom walked away to grab a screaming baby from a pram. Her smile fell into a frown. "Are you _following _me?" She asked.

"I got here first."

"I did."

"I did."

"Did not."

"Did too." Natasha glared and the girl walked up to her.

"You've got to stop picking fights with me." She said.

"Ooh I'm so scared. What's the worst you can do? Call me a smelly-pants and cry on me?"

"Mommy!" The girl's mom ran up, worried.

"Yes? Ellie, what's up?"

Ellie smirked at Natasha then hugged her mom's leg. "This scary lady is being mean to me! She was the one who stole my chair in the shop a well."

"It wasn't your chair. It was a communal chair."

"That you took out the shop and stole it!"

"I only left it on the sidewalk. Jesus." Natasha rolled her eyes. "I didn't want to see you again, you little brat."

"Hey!" The mom interrupted. "You're a grown woman, don't call my daughter a brat! And it seems like you're following us."

"I'm here with my friends. The Avengers? The ones who saved the world? Yeah?" Natasha said and the woman backed down a bit. "It's the Hulk's birthday and his daughter insisted that we come here to celebrate. My friends were annoying me so I had a walk and coincidentally here you are."

"The Hulk has a daughter?" the woman asked. "Isn't that dangerous?"

Natasha scowled and was about to slap her when someone pulled her back. Clint sighed and smiled winningly at the woman and daughter. "I apologize about my friend. She's a bit mentally deranged since the battle of New York."

"You're the one crawling through air ducts and being used as a pinata."

"They were both one-offs, Nat." Clint dragged her away. "Stop picking fights you can't win."

...

Bruce saw Molly coming out of the Bug House and hugged her. "Hey, honey. Tony told me you went off with Fury for a while. Where did you go?"

She looked hesitant then nervous. "I dragged him in the Bug House."

"And?"

"He doesn't like bugs, it turns out." She said and they all turned to see Fury staggering out of the building, eyes wide. He saw them, coughed and returned to his normal frown.

"Banner, I have entertained your daughter enough this afternoon and I must return back to the helicarrier. Have a good birthday." He added and strode off.

"What was he doing here, anyway?" Pepper asked as they all walked towards the cafe.

Bruce shrugged. "None of us invited him."

"He must have been here of his own accord." Thor boomed. Tony stored that away for later black mailing opportunities. When they reached the cafe, they saw Clint sat a table with someone else. That someone had their back to them and Clint was looking strained. They all sat down then looked at the stranger.

It was Loki.


	14. Chapter 14

Bruce immediately drew his chair closer to Molly. Molly was frowning; her confusion clear. Loki smiled at her, green eyes glittering with mischief. "Banner, you certainly kept this little one quiet from me during the battle."

"I didn't know her then." Bruce said quietly.

"Daddy, who's this?" Molly asked. She could sense the hostility radiating off the Avengers and she didn't like it. Even Thor, who was normally the happiest of the group, was tense and still.

"Daddy? I think you're lying to me, Banner." Loki said with a smirk.

"Daddy isn't lying." Molly said defiantly. "He saved me during the battle from an army of bad robots sent by an evil man then he grew close to me and adopted me. it's Daddy's birthday today so you'd better not be mean to him."

"Molly." Bruce said. She looked at him and quietened down.

Loki's smile grew wider. "Molly? What a beautiful name. Unfortunately I'm not here to be mean to your father directly but I'm here to cause a bit of mayhem. And, by the way, I am the evil man who sent the army of bad robots." Molly's bottom lip wobbled and Bruce scooped her up onto his lap.

"If you harm her..." He warned Loki but Loki merely laughed.

"Like I said, I'm here to cause some mayhem. I just happened to track Barton down by his cellphone and then, lucky me, I get all six Avengers, including my brother, and a little girl in a _zoo_. Who knew the great Natasha Romanoff would ever go to a zoo?" Loki continued.

Natasha scowled and folded her arms. "What can you do to me? Torture me? Kill me? I'd like to see you try." Natasha said. Loki reached out to touch her and she was up in a whirlwind of red hair and pale skin, her elbow darting forward and crunching down on Loki's hand. He howled in pain and cradled his fingers to his chest.

"Wrong move, Mischief." Tony said. Loki looked up at him, scowling. "When you destroyed New York, my tower, my favorite suit and threw me out of a window, I was a bit upset for a while but then...I got my life back. New tower, new suit, new New York, new window, new me. I'm an Uncle now. I'm Molly's uncle. And I have good friends living with me. Pepper trusts me more and we're thinking of getting even more serious. I'm not going to let you..you freaking horned god..destroy me again."

Clint grinned. "I think we should call Fury. See what he makes of this."

Only Thor and Steve remained silent. Steve was evaluating if Molly was okay and Thor was wondering whether his brother was allowed to be here, in Midgard. "Loki?" Thor asked timidly. Loki looked at him, looking slightly annoyed. "Did father allow you to come down here, brother?"

"No." Loki scowled. "He doesn't know I'm here. I just wanted to do some pranks and then..." Loki sighed. "It's boring in Asgard when you're in...what do you humans call it?"

"House arrest?" Steve suggested.

Loki nodded. "House arrest. Now, happy birthday, Banner. And congratulations for adopting the puny girl human but I must adjourn to Asgard if father is not to notice my disappearance."

Loki stood up in a flurry of cloaks and a sparkling wind. Then he vanished and the Avengers watched him go, distaste on their faces. "He'll be back, won't he?" Steve said.

Bruce let Molly down and cleaned his glasses as he often did when he was nervous. "We'll be fine. See, Molls, that is why we don't talk about Uncle Thor's brother. Okay?"

She nodded. "Can we go get ice cream, Daddy?" Bruce led her to the counter and Thor buried his head in his hands.

"Oh, dratted brother, disrupting the peace." He said morosely.

"It's fine, Thor." Clint said gruffly and patted the bigger man's arm. "It wasn't that peaceful in the first place. It's been a chaotic day, hasn't it, Ape Brain?" He grinned at Tony.

"No! No! No! You do not get to use this as leverage over me." Tony protested but Clint was already getting his phone out and showing Tony the videos and photos.

Tony was yelling, Thor was laughing, Steve was smiling, Natasha was glaring at Ellie and Bruce and Molly were eating ice-cream. Another day in the Avengers life.


	15. Chapter 15

Molly woke up with a headache and she immediately vomited on her bed. "Daddy!" She yelled and Bruce came running in.

"What's wrong? Molly? You okay?" He turned the light on then sagged. "Aw, baby, are you sick?" Molly nodded and he scooped her out of bed. "C'mon, let's go to the bathroom and you can sleep in my bed tonight." She nodded again and Bruce carried her to the bathroom. "Sit there by the toilet for a minute and I'll go get someone to clean up the sick. If you're sick tell JARVIS to tell me, okay?"

Bruce walked to Tony's room and knocked on the door. "Hey, Tony?" He called and opened the door. He knew that Pepper was at her friend's house in LA for the week so Tony should be alone. The bed was empty and neat like no-one had slept in it. Bruce decided that it would take too long to go to Tony's Ironman lab so went to Clint's bedroom instead. He opened the door and looked at the bed. Clint was sat up, looking pale and exhausted, while Natasha was sleeping on his lap.

"She was having nightmares." Clint whispered with a tired smile. "Had to sleep in here so I could protect her. Don't tell anyone." He added. "What's up?"

"Molly's been sick. I was just hoping someone would clean the sick up while I looked after her." Bruce said. "But it doesn't matter." He walked out, carefully shutting the door behind him. He knew Thor was in Asgard for a couple of weeks so he went to Steve's floor. Steve was already on the corridor, wearing his blue dressing gown.

"I heard Molly being sick. I'll go clean it up and you look after her." He said. Bruce marveled at his super-hearing and went back to his daughter. She was curled up on the floor, head on a folded up towel, as Tony stood over her.

"She was sick a bit in the toilet but-" He began then sneezed. "Bless me. Anyway we'd better put her in bed."

Bruce watched Tony as he carried Molly to Bruce's bed. It was amazing how one little girl could turn Tony Stark into a domesticated uncle.

...

Natasha woke up in Clint's bed to the sound of someone throwing up. "Clint?" She muttered and saw her partner getting changed into his black combat gear. "Are we going on a mission?"

"I am. Fury said that it's just me needed." Clint said. "You were having nightmares last night. You came in here. If you were wondering why..."

"I remember." Natasha sat up and then walked out. Steve stared at her as she went into the elevator.

"Were you in, uh, Clint's bedroom?"

"Yeah." she said coldly and then frowned. "Who was throwing up like five minutes ago?"

"Molly was sick last night so I'm guessing her."

"Aw," Natasha said then the elevator stopped. "Um..." She stared at Steve in dismay.

...

Bruce was preparing toast for Molly when he heard someone being sick. It wasn't Molly because she was on the sofa and he doubted Steve, Natasha or Clint would be sick. So that left...Tony came staggering into the kitchen, face pale and looking half-dead. "Bruce," he said. "I think I'm ill." Then he threw up all over the counter.

_That's part 1 and part 2 will be coming soon! Hopefully tomorrow (but don't get your hopes up)! Also any ideas if Natasha and Steve should finally get together in the broken-down lift/elevator (depending if you're English or American)? _


	16. Chapter 16 : Sick Day Part 2

**The Sick Day **

**Part Two **

_**Part two and it includes some X-Men (first class) characters because I'm watching X-Men right now! **_

Tony was sat at the kitchen table, watching miserably as Bruce cleaned up the sick and hearing Molly snoring from the living room. "I am sorry, Bruce," he apologized again.

Bruce rested his body against the counter with a sigh.

"I'll be looking after Molly more today so you go find another helper."

"I'll find Steve." Tony said cheerfully. "Where is he?"

...

Steve sighed. Natasha was sat on the floor of the elevator. She was half-convinced that this was all Clint's doing but Clint had answered her text with a one word reply saying no. He hadn't done it. Thor wasn't here. Bruce was stuck looking after Molly. Well, not stuck, exactly. He wanted to. Probably.

"Should we call Tony?"

"I tried." Natasha said. "He's not picking up."

"Maybe this was his plan."

"Tony has more finesse and elegance than that."

"True." Steve said. Natasha waited to see if he'd say anything else but there was just silence.

_Awkward_, Natasha thought and Steve looked up, frowning. "Did you say something?"

"No." She said then continued, "no-one's picking up and my phone's about to run out of...it has run out of battery."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Oh shit."

"That's what I meant," he smiled and she flashed him a small grin.

"You ever swore in your life?"

"No. I've said bloody but in a different context."

"Wow."

...

"Bru-" Tony began to yell then stopped and looked around. He was in his bed, the DVD had finished and his water had spilt all over the bed. Where was everyone?

Suddenly JARVIS spoke up and made Tony jump. "_Sir, Master Banner informed me to tell you that he and Molly had gone for a walk. He said she needed some fresh air._"

"Thanks, J." Tony said and collapsed back into bed. What should he do? He glanced at his phone and went through the contacts. He had reached the M's when his eyes lit up and he clapped his hands.

"Hello?" He said as the person picked up.

"Hello?" They said suspiciously.

"You need to come to the Avengers Tower, New York as soon as you can." Tony told him.

"I'm actually round the corner. Is there a national emergency?"

"You could say so." Tony said and hung up. A few minutes later, JARVIS spoke up.

"_Sir, someone is here to see you._"

"Thanks, J. Send him in." Tony grinned mischievously and then Erik Lehnsherr, Magneto, walked into the room.

...

Molly was looking more rosy-cheeked as they entered the kitchen of the Avengers tower. Bruce poured some cereal into a bowl and slid it over to her. She tucked in and he drank some coffee. After a while, she looked up, milk dribbling down her chin. Bruce hid a grin and tried to look attentive. "Where's Uncle Tony?" She asked.

Bruce frowned. "Now that's a good question," he said. "Stay there. I'll go find him."

"Why don't you ask JARVIS?"

"Good idea. JARVIS, where's Tony?" There was silence and Bruce exchanged a worried look with Molly. "JARV?"

"Maybe he can't hear you," Molly said, her face full of concern. Even she knew that this was bad.

"I'll look for Tony manually. Maybe he's disabled JARVIS for whatever reason." Bruce suggested. "Stay here." He added and walked to Tony's bedroom. The bed covers were on the floor, a film playing on the TV, popcorn spilt on the bed. "Tony!" Bruce quickly walked to the lab and found a familiar figure spinning on a swivel chair, drinking a bottle of wine, and smirking. "Magneto? What are you doing here?"

"Erik, Banner. I prefer Erik." The young mutant who time traveled said. "Are you looking for your friend?"

"Why are you here?" Bruce asked. "Did Tony call you?" He thought suddenly. Just typical of his friend to call the troublesome mutant when bored.

"Yes. Logan is with Stark in the restroom. Stark is rather ill."

Bruce tutted and turned round to go back to Molly when Erik suddenly appeared in front of him, a wide grin on his face. "You're a father now, is that correct?"

"That is."

"Molly Banner. I can't wait to meet her."

"Who says you're going to meet her?" Bruce asked as Wolverine came stumbling out of the adjoining restroom.

"Um...not to worry anyone but I think Stark has given me the sick bug." Wolverine said miserably before vomiting on Bruce's shoes.

...

Three hours later, Clint came home to find Wolverine and Tony in a blanket watching TV, Bruce napping on an armchair and Erik eating popcorn with a rather sullen look. "Lehnsherr, Wolverine? Where's Steve and Natasha?"

Tony sat up, alarmed. "Um."

"Stark! Have you lost them?"

"No. Just misplaced them?"

...

Steve and Natasha had had a productive day. After an hour of futile chit-chat, they'd gone to talking about Steve's past and they'd touched on Natasha's childhood before her dark looks when Steve had dropped it. Then, she had started telling him about her happy moments. They mostly included Clint which made Steve feel strangely jealous. Or not so strangely because he had feelings for the redheaded spy. Once he had deduced that she thought of Clint as more of a brother than a love interest, he had probed more and she revealed more about her life.

Then, she started asking him about Peggy. When he didn't respond, she asked about Bucky. After a few stories, Steve stopped again. Eventually, Natasha and Steve had begun a game of gossiping about the other Avengers and SHIELD agents. Natasha revealed her secret dislike of Maria Hill (for reasons she didn't divulge).

Finally, Steve smiled at her. "We've had a good day, Natasha," he said and she smiled back.

"Despite being stuck in an elevator, we have." Natasha said. Steve edged closer to her, sliding along the floor, and she seemed to stop breathing. He gave her a small light kiss on the lips and as he detached, she breathed out heavily.

"Is that...is that okay?" He asked and she kissed him again. The elevator started moving and as it stopped on the living space floor, they broke apart and the doors opened. Tony, Erik, Wolverine, Clint and Bruce looked at them, half-amused and half-concerned.

"Well...Steve's not dead. That's good." Tony said.


	17. Chapter 17

_Fifty one followers is amazing! Thank you guys so much! And today is my birthday sooooo I am giving you a VERY specially long chapter where Stasha finally publicly happen, Tony and Pepper get serious and best of all, Molly makes friends with someone ;) _

"Hi, Steve." Natasha said with a casual smile but as soon as Clint turned away, she winked at the super soldier. Steve blinked, eyes wide and she smirked. He was so innocent. So _cute. _

_"_Uh hi Natasha."he blushed and she felt like hugging him. Damn it. _Pull yourself together _she thought and then poured herself a coffee. Steve was polishing his shield while Clint manically spread chocolate on his toast. Tony walked in, Molly on his shoulders and she looked at Natasha suspiciously.

"Aunty Natty you look weird." She said.

"Thanks?"

"Are you blushing?" Tony asked in delight and of course Clint had to look up and examine her.

"She's in love." He announced. "I've seen that look before." Natasha rolled her eyes and hoped no-one would realise who she was in love _with_.

...

Molly was watching a film (The Little Mermaid) when the TV turned off and a new video started. She was alone in the living room but she didn't call for Tony. A man wearing a horned helmet appeared on the screen. "Molly Banner." The man said and carefully took his helmet off. Molly gasped. It was the man from the zoo on TV...Loki?

...

Thor was walking to Sif when he heard loud alarms an a cackle. Sif rolled her eyes at him and walked away to follow Odin's orders. Thor looked around then sighed. A few glittering clouds were in the sky and a metal hovercraft was soaring through them. As soon as the hovercraft touched them, they morphed into Loki's face and Thor withdrew his hammer.

It was most definitely hammer time.

...

The Tv broke in a spectacular display of light and crashing noises as someone plummeted into it. Amid the rubble, emerged Loki an Molly stared.

"You're evil."

"I'm Loki." He replied. "I'm adopted."

"Me too." Molly said. Loki smiled at her.

"We're two peas in a pod aren't we, child?"

"Um no? Because you're super evil and everything and I'm eight." Molly said and Loki shrugged.

"I think I was evil aged eight. I certainly liked prancing. So do you like pranks?" Molly nodded at him and Loki continued. "Shall we play a small prank on the Avengers?"

"Daddy's scared of you." Molly told the god.

"I'm scared of your daddy. Good God can he pack a punch! He pummelled me into the floor." Loki said with wide actions. "I'm sure they can handle me if I get ahem out of control."

"You mean if you destroy New York again?" Molly raised her eyebrow and he smirked.

"I like you, small Banner. I think well get along."

...

Pepper looked at her boyfriend as he grabbed some coffee off the shelves with a suspicious look. "No caffeine? What's the point of coffee if there's no caffeine?"

"Not everyone is an addict like you, Tony." Pepper forced a smile as she made him put it back on the shelf.

"Bruce is." He replied sullenly. "And you used to love your coffee. A latte or a cappuccino. With lots of sugar. You haven't had any for the past few weeks. What's up with you?"

Pepper felt happy that he'd noticed. Tony Stark truly cared when he took his mind off something other than himself to notice other people. Of course Pepper not drinking coffee would be about himself; almost everything about Pepper was about Tony so him noticing this was probably his way of finding how it would effect him.

"I've just not been in a coffee mood." Pepper said then, to distract him, "have you noticed that Natasha's been acting weird?"

"Oh good. It's not just me thinking that then?"

...

Loki looked in at the sleeping Hawkeye and smirked. How easy to control his mind once more. How fun it would be...Loki regained control of himself and made himself carry on walking down the corridor. Molly was stationed in Thor's bedroom, prepared to distract Thor if he got distracted from his Die Hard movie marathon. Molly had told him that they were 15 films but neither god knew what that meant so they blankly looked at her until she watched the films. Loki grinned at the cunning of his plan as he tiptoed into Stark's bedroom...

...

Bruce hoped Molly was okay with just Thor in the tower. He could make toast if he didn't fry the toaster with his hammer again or JARVIS could order pizza. Bruce almost dropped the highly explosive acid and winced. He needed to focus. He had no time to look at the tower security cameras.

...

Steve looked at the security cameras and frowned at Natasha. "What's happening?" He asked her and she tapped a few buttons. An empty corridor appeared and he looked at her questioningly.

"Nothing's happening now but I saw something a few hours ago."

"You've been sat here for two hours?"

"Three. I'm bored and Cli-Barton's at training."

"It's okay if you call him Clint." Steve said gently but she ignored him. "Okay then. What did you see?"

"This." She pointed to the screen as a flash of green zoomed across the corridor. A gold glitter remained in the air for a few seconds then transformed into a golden rabbit which vanished a few seconds later.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Steve asked.

"Probably not." She replied. He looked at her and saw her shy smile and realised they were standing quite close together. He blushed and moved away.

"Sorry."

"Don't apologise." Natasha said casually. "It's fine. I mean...what are you thinking then?"

"What are Loki's national colours?"

"Loki?" Natasha frowned. "Um gold? Maybe a green cloak? What's that got to do with anything?"

"Because-" said a voice and Natasha jumped and spun round to see Clint swinging down from the ceiling. Some tiles were dislodged. "Loki's in the tower."

...

Tony looked at his phone and Pepper growled in annoyance. Could she not have _one _moment alone with him to tell him something without being interrupted?

"Tony," she said and he looked up guilty.

"Sorry. It was from Barton."

"Is it important?"

"I'm not sure. It was all in code. Anyway what did you want to tell me?"

"Are you sure you don't want to call him?" Pepper asked, visions of the agent being in a hostage situation and Tony ignoring him.

"Nah he's probably stuck in another air vent."

"How man times does that happen?"

"You'd be surprised." Tony grinned. "Anyway your news?"

"Yes. Uh I don't know how to say this, Tony, I mean it's big news. Good news I suppose and uh bad? Maybe. Depending on where you're standing." Tony waited patiently. "I'm pregnant."

...

Bruce read the text, confused. Surely Barton didn't mean for him to understand **lo in at no tell wink wink nat cap me check cam hammer mischief why lo **

He called up Clint and the spy answered with exasperation. "Bruce! Why aren't you here already?"

"Where?"

"I said in the text. Hurry up. And tell Tony to hurry to."

"I didn't understand the text. Was it in code?"

"Uh-" Clint began to say then Natasha came on the phone. "Loki's at the tower. Molly is alone with Thor. We don't know why. We were looking at the cameras and he hasn't killed anyone yet."

The _yet _chilled Bruce to the bone and e hung up, called some other scientist to take over and ran to his car.

...

Molly made a face at Loki as he tried to pick out her cereal. "That's Aunt Peppers." She told him and he sighed.

"Child can you not just eat this? It is whole grain. Isn't that what you humans like to eat?"

"Not children. It's the red box."

"I dislike the colour red. Red reminds me of Iron."

"Uncle Tony?" Molly cheered up. "Is he coming home soon?"

"Perhaps. Then we shall deal with him."

"Ahem." Someone coughed and then Loki was flung across the kitchen with one punch from Clint. "That's for New York you damn god."

Loki coughed and spat out blood. "Being in your mind was most enlightening." He said.

"Shut up, Reindeer Games." Tony snarled as he walked in in his suit. The metal groaned because he hadn't used it much over the last few months aside from a few test runs in his lab.

"Molly!" Bruce yelled and ran in. She hugged him and then glared at Clint.

"You punched my friend."

"He's not anyone's friend. Remember he was the man at the zoo? The one who destroyed New York and hurt us all?" Natasha said as her and Steve appeared at the doorway. Their faces were covered in grime and they looked embarrassed.

"What happened to you two?" Bruce asked. Natasha coughed and rubbed her forehead.

"One of my ingenious pranks. I booby-trapped-"

Clint giggled and everyone looked at him. "Sorry. Booby."

Loki shook his head and continued. "Some pranks will be playing over the next couple of days. Enjoy. I must be off now." Loki patted Molly on the head. "Do come join me in Asgard sometime child." He said and with a wink at Natasha and a nod at the others, he disappeared with a cloud of smoke.

...

Later that night, when Molly had gone to bed, the Avengers and Pepper gathered round the table in the conference room for a mini meeting. Tony went first. "One, Pepper and I are having a baby." Everyone said something all at once.

"-bad idea!" Clint said loudly as everyone else fell silent. He blushed and nodded at Pepper to say congratulations.

"Two," Steve said, "security here-" and there he looked at Thor and the camera in the wall so JARVIS knew he was looking at him "-is terrible."

"Three, Steve and I are kind of dating." Natasha said and there was an uproar.

"Four, I hope that you have all noticed my new hair colour." Thor said and showed them all the red streak in his hair.

"Ooh." Everyone said.

Then it was Bruce's go. "I'm really wondering _why _my _daughter _is now friends with Loki and _why _she has his Asgardian address and why he promised her he'd be back very soon."

They all looked at each other and Clint smirked. "I think we'll be in for some trouble very soon."

"You say that like you can't wait." Pepper said.

"Honey trouble is my middle name."

"_Actually _it's Bernard." Natasha said.

_**Clint:Kitch now mid cap sleep snore shhh diary!**_

_**Natasha: no one understands Barton. Go to sleep. **_

_**Steve: I'm pretty sure that cap is me?**_

_**Clint: uhhhh just go to sleep **_


	18. Chapter 18

_Dear Loki,_

_It's Christmas in a week and I was wondering if you wanted to come to have it with us. If you're allowed. If not, come anyway because it will be fun. I promise not to let Clint smack you again. _

_From Molly :) _

_P.S. May unicorns bless you (and dance among rainbows)_

Dear Molly,

I'm afraid that Thor wouldn't let me down there and Odin had tightened security so I could only escape the palace if Sif helped me and that won't happen any time soon.

From Loki

P.S. Thank you? I think.

_Dear Loki,_

_Sif likes me. Tell her that I command her to. _

_From Molly_

Dear Molly,

She hit me. She still distrusts me for trying to rule over Midgard and Asgard and causing havoc. Honestly.

From Loki

_Dead Loki,_

_If you don't stop sending letters to my daughter I will (and this is Tony's quote) hulk smash you up again. _

_Bruce_

_Dear Loki,_

_Ignore daddy. _

_Molly :) _

Dear Molly,

Mission Christmas is a go but don't tell anyone. Just tell Pepper that you're having a guest round so she makes extra food.

Loki!

_dear Loki,_

_Actually aunty pepper refused to make the food because she says it's degrading. Uncle Steve and aunt Natasha are making the food. Mostly Uncle Steve because aunt Natasha isn't great at cooking. _

_Love Molly. _

Dear Molly,

I look forward to it tremendously. I love food. Also tell them I don't like chocolate cake.

Loki

_Dear Loki,_

_They said chocolate cake will be there whether my friend likes it or not. Pepper demanded it and uncle Tony said she has pregnancy cravings so we shouldn't question her. _

_Molly_

Dear molly,

Oh dear. Pepper is pregnant?

Loki

_Loki._

_Yep. _

_Tony. _

Tony,

Congratulations I suppose. Well done. Hope the baby Stark is more likeable and generally a better person mentally and physically than Stark senior.

Loki

_Loki, _

_Oi watch who you're calling senior. _

_Tony_

Tony,

That is what you picked up from that?

Loki

_Loki,_

_And don't sarcastically say congratulations. _

_Tony _

Tony,

And they say you are the genius...

Loki

**Just a short one and I will be updating soon. Thank you all for the support and please review! **

**Love Georgia and her collection of shirtless Chris Evans photos **


	19. Chapter 19: Santa's Grotto

Molly waited on the roof, hoping that everyone would assume she was still asleep at 5am in the morning while she waited for Loki. The eight year old looked up at the sky expectantly until finally she saw a burst of green light and Loki tumbled onto the roof. He stood up, rubbing his back, and she ran to him and hugged him. "Uncle Loki!" She yelled.

"Please stop calling me Uncle. It is most embarrassing." Loki said grumpily.

"No-ones around to see me call you Uncle." Molly told him and held his hand as they walked to the entrance to the roof. Loki froze and gulped.

"Hello, enemy." Clint snarled.

...

"Don't be a drama queen. He's Thor's brother. Let him spend a Christmas with us. It's just for this week. It will be one week, Clint." Pepper said and Clint looked down from his seat on the fridge.

"I'm not being a drama wueen!"

"You are a bit," Natasha walked in, holding hands with Steve. "Why don't you come for a walk with us? It's lovely and cold out there."

"No." Clint said in a sulk. "I don't want to be the third wheel."

"You won't be. I can call my friend to meet us." Natasha said. Steve just smiled at them all.

"Fine. But don't look so smug, Rogers. Just because you won."

"There wasn't a competition." Natasha shot back at Clint. "I always liked Steve more."

"Hm. I blame that car ride when you were looking for that war training camp thing in New Jersey. What happened between you two on that?" Clint said. The couple just glared at him and walked off. He followed quickly. Pepper sighed. It wasn't often she had peace and quiet anymore...

There was a crash from above her head an she groaned. There never was any peace and quiet.

"Loki!" Thor ran over and hugged his brother. Molly giggled, caught up in the hug and pulled on Thor's cloak.

"Uncle Thor, Loki's coming for Christmas!" Molly squealed and Thor looked excited.

"Oh, brother, Midgardian Christmas is so exciting!" Thor babbled on and Molly hopped out of Loki's grasp and wandered over to her father.

"Daddy," she said. "Can we go see a Santa at a mall today?"

"Oh, a mall?" Bruce asked nervously. "Uh I'm not good at malls. They're very crowded. And I'm not good in crowded places. I..."

"Go monstery?" Molly asked with a smile. He nodded.

"Let me go ask Tony and then if he gives me the all clear, we can go to whichever one you want." Bruce hugged her and walked to the Ironman lab. Tony was sat on a table, holding a metallic glove and muttering to himself.

"Morning, Bruce," Tony said without looking up and Bruce sat down. "What's up?"

"The mall."

"I'm confused."

"Molly wants to go to the mall. I'm Bruce Banner. I don't go to malls."

"Too cool?" Tony smirked.

"too scared." Bruce replied and Tony finally looked up, his face softening.

"You haven't had an incident for almost a year, ever since New York you've been on your best behaviour and he hasn't emerged. You've kept Molly safe. You're a good dad, Bruce, just...okay? Go see Santa with your daughter." Tony patted him on the back. "Now leave me alone."

...

Two hours later, Bruce, Molly, Loki and Clint were at a mall, queuing up to visit Santa. Everyone else was busy and Molly had insisted that Loki come along. "How about I hold our place and you and your uncles go make a wish and put it in Santa's Wishing Well?" Bruce said and Molly skipped off. He glared at the two mischievous men. "You lose her, you cause havoc, you ruin today, I will personally kill you. Got it?"

"Yeah-"

"Like you mean it, Barton."

"Jesus, you're cute when you're angry," said a voice and Bruce looked round to see a brunette woman holding a baby. "Hey, Bruce. Miss me?"

Clint widened his eyes but Loki dragged him away. Molly was scribbling over a piece of paper in pink crayon. Clint tried to read it but couldn't make a single world except daddy. "You going to make a wish, Barton?" Loki sneered and sat down on a small chair. He instantly fell off and lay on the floor, scowling.

"Oh my wish just came true, Laufeyson." Clint sneered right back. Molly looked at them both, bit her lip and scribbled something else down. "Hey, Molls, what you writing there?"

"About you and Uncle Loki." She replied innocently.

Loki looked apprehensive then grabbed a piece of paper. "I'm going to write a wish." He said enthusiastically. "I wish Barton would...go...die...in...a hole." He finished and threw it down into the 'wishing well'.

"You can't seriously have written that and put it there where children have put their wishes." Clint said and hit Loki on the arm. Loki hit him back and scowled.

Molly put her wish into the well and looked at them both. "Let's go to Daddy now." She held both of their hands and pulled them over to the queue. Bruce smiled down at her and picked her up.

"Oof, you're getting big." He laughed. "This is my friend, Gemma. Gemma, this is my adopted daughter Molly Banner."

"Pleased to met you, Molly." Gemma smiled at her. Loki and Clint exchanged looks. Since when had Bruce had friends who were hot women? Hot women with kids? Molly just looked at her, frowning. Bruce sighed. Molly had to stop frowning. She had gotten it from Pepper and Tony.

"Hey, it's our go now." Loki said and ran forward into Santa's grotto. Gemma watched h, confused.

"Is that-"

"Yeah. It is." Clint said. "Bruce, meeting Santa?"

"Sure." Bruce said. "Gemma. Call me later?"

"Will do!" She replied cheerfully and the gang went into the grotto. Loki was already there, bouncing around like Hulk on a sugar rush, and casting spells. Flick of his fingers and an elf started screaming as mice ran from Santa's chair. He leapt up then saw Molly and sat back down.

"Merry Christmas, little girl!" He boomed and Molly went to sit on his knee. Bruce hovered nearby, reassuringly smiling at Molly.

"Who was that woman Banner was talking to?" Loki asked Clint, stepping over a few stray mice.

"Dunno. I've known him for a year and he's not been on a date yet." Clint leant against a sleigh and accidentally knocked it over. "Shit." He muttered and Loki smirked.

"Clumsy." He tutted.

"Shut up, Mischief Managed." Clint snapped and picked the sleigh back up.

"I don't get the nickname."

"It's a Harry Potter reference, alright Voldemort?"

"Harry what?"

"Dear God, I'm going to educate you on Harry Potter. I have all the books and films in my room."

"So we are going to sit in your room, on your bed, watching a film together?" Loki said with a sneer. "Sounds.."

"I didn't mean it like that." Clint folded his arms in a sulk. "Just shut up and stop making inappropriate comments. We are in a place full of children, you shithead."

"Don't call me a shithead, Katniss. That's right. I've watched the Hunger Games. And read them." Loki glare dat him. Molly looked up.

"Stop fighting." She said. "It's Christmas." But she was stifling a grin. Bruce shook his head at them.

"Here's your present. Have a good christmas." The Santa handed her a box and they all walked out of the grotto. Moly showed Bruce her present and Loki and Clint walked together, silently simmering with resentment.

"Let's stay while they read out a wish," Bruce said and they all sat on a bench. Loki and Clint started laughing.

"It's a chance in a thousand, Loki. I'm sure they won't read out yours." Clint said without his usual arrogance and spite.

An elf stood up on the stage and was holding a piece of paper. "Here we go! We picked one wish and whoever's wish it is gets a photo with Santa and another present!" She coughed then looked at the paper. "I wish...Barton would go die in a hole, by Loki the Ruler of Midgard." She finished flatly.

All heads turned towards the god who was looking around like there was another Loki. He nervously smiled. "Uh, it was a joke?" He tried and some parents started yelling at him. Clint laughed so much he was crying and Bruce growled.

"Loki! Barton!" He started and the troublesome pair quickly escaped out of the mall.

...

When Bruce got back to the tower, he stormed into the kitchen and glared at Clint and Loki. "Never again are you coming to see Santa with us." He said and stormed back out. They held back their barely concealed laughter until he seemed out of earshot then doubled over, sniggering.

"Oh, Barton, I wish all my days were like this." Loki said.

"They could be," Clint replied and Loki looked at him. "You mean I could live here all the time?" Loki asked.

"I don't know. Ask Stark." Clint said. "Anyway are you up for that Harry Potter class now?"

"What? In your bedroom?" Loki smirked. Then reconsidered, "only if you're teaching me." he said.

"Of course I would be." Clint rolled his eyes. "Come on, Weasley."

_Who called it? I certainly didn't. Best friends or boyfriends? It's up to you guys xD _

_Please review because I love them and ily all for reading this so much even through the crappy chapters. _


	20. Chapter 20

_Clint and Loki are going to be best friends with a heavy bromance and comments from Tony. :) Thanks all for reading, reviewing, following and favouriting it all!_

"Molly's in bed," Bruce said and sat back down on the sofa next to Tony and Pepper. Clint was hanging off the ceiling, Natasha and Steve were on the opposite sofa, cuddling, and Thor was trying to engage Loki in conversation.

"Come on, brother. Don't you want to know what we are doing for Christmas?" Thor said enthusiastically. "It will be most exciting."

"I'm only here for Molly." Loki said grumpily.

"But you're staying for Barton." Tony winked. Pepper hit his arm and the rest of the Avengers stared at Clint.

"Uh, Hawk? Something you want to tell us?" Natasha said. Clint glared at them all and snorted. "Should we have guessed this? I mean, he does read and watch Hunger Games obsessively."

"He said it's because he fancies Katniss," Steve said.

"Or Peeta." Tony interrupted and Thor spluttered on his beer.

"Barton likes this character you call Peeta? Who is a boy?"

"We don't call him Peeta, he's already called Peeta. And, yeah, probably." Tony smirked.

"I'm not gay!" Clint yelled and swung down from the ceiling. Unfortunately he fell and landed on Loki. Loki started trying to kick him off but he just laid there, groaning. "Ouch."

"Get off me! Barton! Off!" Loki said. Tony was laughing his head off but Pepper got up to help. "Thank you, Pepper. Some people," he glared at Tony, "don't deserve such a friendly and beautiful woman like yourself. Even with your pregnancy, you are glowing."

"Why, thank y-WHAT DO YOU MEAN _EVEN _WITH MY PREGNANCY?" Pepper yelled and pushed Loki back down. She stormed off and Tony looked at Loki, amused.

"Good one, Reindeer Games." he smirked. "Way to make her mad at everyone."

"Tony," Bruce said. "Go comfort her. Anyway you need some sleep, we've got that mission tomorrow, remember?"

"We have?" Clint looked up as he was squashed by Loki sitting on him. "How did I forget?"

"Perhaps you were otherwise occupied by a certain someone." Tony said. An arrow flew his way but he dodged it and went to bed.

Natasha shook her head in exasperation. "I can't believe he's given us a mission so close to Christmas. Especially when he knows we have to spend time with Molly. We're her family, this is our first Christmas together. We need to spend time together. She's growing up so fast." Natasha sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"Are you _crying_?" Clint's jaw dropped. "Nat?"

She hurried off in the direction of the elevator and Steve sighed and got up. "I suppose I'll have to go find out what's wrong."

"Text me when you do." Clint said quickly. Steve nodded and ran off. Then Clint looked up at Loki. "Can you get off me now?"

"No."

"Don't be a bitch."

"I'm not getting off you."

"Why?"

"I'm comfy."

"Lady Jane is telephoning me!" Thor suddenly cried out. "Banner, how do you press the green dialling call answer button?"

"Just tap it with your...here let me do it." Bruce answered for him and gave it to Thor.

"Lady Jane, my love! I have missed you. What? No. I apologise. I didn't know I was meant to telephone call you as soon as I got back from Asgard. You could have told me. Well...no...I know. I apologise. I don't mean to pick an argument with you. No. Don't put Darcy on. Don't put her on. Oh. Hello, Lady Darcy." Thor's face fell. "Yes. I suppose I should have known. I apologise for making Lady Jane upset. Darcy- yes, I apologise, _Lady _Darcy."

"If he says I apologise one more time..." Clint muttered and Loki grinned.

"I apologise."

"Ha."

"No, I'm not laughing. That is Loki. Loki, my brother. Yes the one who destroyed New York. Yes, the one who died. But he's not dead, isn't that wonderful? Well, yes it is. For me it is wonderful. Darcy, please do not insult my brother. He is of Asgard...he's adopted."

"Ha!" Clint smirked.

"Hello again, my love. What? I apologise, Selvig, I thought you were Lady Jane. No you don't have a feminine voice, I just assumed Lady Darcy was giving the phone back to my girlfriend. Thank you."

Bruce yawned and looked down at Loki and Clint. "I'm going to bed. Night."

"What?" Clint moaned. "No. Help me, Banner. I'm warning you." Bruce walked towards the stairs. "Take one more step and I'll- okay, open that door and I will get you...Banner? BANNER!"

Tony went downstairs, craving his morning coffee and stepped into the living room. Thor was talking on the phone, apologising to someone. Clint and Loki were tangled up in a mess of bodies and cloaks and clothes and a bow on the floor. He grinned and started taking photos of them. They were _so _going on the SHIELD website. Clint would regret the day he had stolen Tony's last doughnut...

**image 3488492_2874, image 387433_289999 and five others are being uploaded to by Anthony "Tony" Stark aka Ironman.**

**Anthony "Tony" Stark aka Ironman has created an album.**

**Anthony "Tony" Stark aka Ironman has named the album CLINT AND LOKI CUDDLES**

**Anthony "Tony" Stark aka Ironman has added seven photos to the album CLINT AND LOKI CUDDLES**

**Natasha Romanoff aka Black Widow has shared the album CLINT AND LOKI CUDDLES**

**Nicholas J Fury has commented on the album CLINT AND LOKI CUDDLES: ****_WHAT THE HELL IS LOKI DOING IN THE AVENGERS TOWER CUDDLING WITH BARTON WHEN HE SHOULD BE IN A PRISON CELL IN ASGARD !_**


	21. Chapter 21

Heyy all of you guys! Thanks for the reviews about the last chapter :)

Ilikehats2: Natasha is being very strange! Guess why ;)

Aliceindeepdarkwonderland thanks for the chapter idea! Molly is now gonna be set on getting her uncles together. This child is more grown up than Thor :)

-...

Loki was watching his brother eat a blueberry POPTART as he ate his own chocolate cereal. "How can you eat that abomination?" Loki snarled at Thor. Thor looked up, confused.

"Abomination?" He asked.

"That horrible breakfast item," Loki said.

Thor's face scrunched up in anger. "Loki!" He roared. Loki ran into Molly's bedroom, hoping that the pink and unicorns would distract Thor. Then he straightened up and looked around. There were less unicorns and more drawings of Ironman suits and mechanical things. A heavy book on Gamma Radiation was on her bed. Woah. She was smart.

"I know." Molly's voice came from her desk. He walked over to her, peering at what she was writing down. "Some notes on how acid effects Uncle Tony's ironman suit."

"You're incredibly intelligent. How do you know all this?" Loki said.

"I read." She said and closed her notebook. "Now, Uncle Loki, I need your help."

"With what?" Loki frowned.

"Uh just wait here." Molly ran out. Loki sat on her bed and started flipping through the gamma book.

...

"BARTON!" Bruce yelled and Clint grinned before taking off. He shot down the corridor, yelling a battle cry. Bruce followed him, bouncing off the walls and growling. Clint fell into Molly's room and slammed the door.

"If you try to come in, I'll shoot you!" Clint yelled.

"I'm getting you afterwards!" Bruce hammered on the door then left. Clint turned around to see Molly and Loki playing Monopoly on the bed. Molly looked up at him.

"Hello, Uncle Hawk, I've been expecting you." She said happily.

"Okay.."

"Are you and Uncle Loki going to get married?" Molly asked innocently. Loki dropped his top hat in shock.

"Molly..." Clint face-palmed. "What gave you that idea?"

"I alway hack into the security feed to make sure no-one' plotting against me." She grinned. "And I watched all of last nights little episode. Loki sitting on you."

"You're growing up too quick. What happened to the little girl who wanted to see Santa?"

"That was yesterday," she rolled her eyes. "C'mon, just talk and work things out."

"How did you hack into the security feed?" Loki asked.

Molly was wandering towards the door. "Tony's password is tonystarkunited. No capitals." She said. She went out the door and they heard a lock turn.

"Damn genius." Clint muttered and turned to Loki. He was looking at the Monopoly board.

"But...I was winning."

"That's what worries you about this scenario?"

"What else should worry me?"

"She's not going to let us out until we kiss and propose to each other."

"I'm not worried about getting out." Loki said. "She's a genius and her father is Bruce Banner, another genius. She's been taught by him and Tony Stark. Pepper teaches her about business things. Natasha and Steve tell her about battle strategies and Thor...I don't know what my imbecile of a brother does but I doubt it's useful."

"Yeah. Are you meant to be comforting me?" Clint frowned.

"Let me finish. She's smart but I've been around longer." Loki said. There was a pause. "I've finished."

"Oh. Okay. What's your genius plan then?" Clint said. Loki pointed. "Oh! Now that's a good plan!"

...

"The ketchup goes past the chicken and dodges the carrot mines." Steve said patiently to Molly. She nodded.

"What happens if the ketchup gets caught by the chicken?"

"Now that's a whole other story. I'll tell you tomorrow. Although I think we're having soup." Steve frowned.

Tony and Bruce exchanged smiles. Steve loved teaching people about battle tactics but the Avengers wouldn't listen. Tony always blanked out then insulted him when he got bored, Bruce made polite excuses and ran off, Natasha would end up contradicting him and changing the whole tactic, Clint would just wander off halfway through and shoot something and Thor would look confused.

Molly however loved it. She took it all in and wrote out essays on it. "You're growing up so fast." Natasha said sadly. The men groaned.

"You're not gonna cry again, are you?" Tony asked.

"Why are you so emotional lately?" Bruce chimed in. "It's odd."

"What? Am I not allowed to have emotions?" Natasha's eyes started welling up with tears and she stormed out. Tony followed. "Go away, Stark!"

"What's up? Is it your month time thing woman thing you know?" He stammered.

"No. That's the point! It's not been my month time thing woman thing you know!" Natasha cried. "And I'm getting all emotional and I hate it!"

"You're pregnant?" Tony gasped. "Who's-"

"I will cut off all of your fingers and feed them to you before cutting off your man bits and sticking them up your- Molly!"

"That's a bit harsh, Nat. She's only a child." Tony said then realised. "Molls! What's up?"

"I sorta kinda locked Loki and Clint in my bedroom. And they've kind of escaped." She said sheepishly. Steve came out from the kitchen, sighing.

"What did I teach you?" He barked. "Banner, what did I teach you?"

"With the cookies and the milkshake?" She asked. "Yeah. I didn't forget. I just wanted them to get married."

"Aw. We forgive you then, sweetheart." Natasha said. She looked at the ceiling. "Tony I'll need ten of your best camera-cars, a rat and two magnets."

"Why?"

"Don't ask. Just do."

...

Loki scrambled through the vent and looked at the figure crawling quickly in front of him. "Slow down." He said. "Anyone would think you do this for fun."

"I do."

"Freak."

"Orphan."

"Uh-Barton?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm uh scared of rats."

"Cool story."

"And there's one crawling on your back."

"Ah!" Clint twisted and the rat flew towards Loki. Loki yelled out and threw the rat down. It fell through a grate and landed in Bruce's lab. It landed on his lap and Bruce screamed and fell off his chair. Then Loki, as he was backing away from the hole so Bruce wouldn't Hulk out on him, felt a tug on his head. he touched the lump where Fury had inserted a tracker and felt metal poking out. What the hell...

He was whizzed backwards through the vents and Clint was almost squashing him as he flew through with the same speed. "My bloody face is hurting!" Clint yelled.

"Mine too!"

"Ah!"

Then they were dropped from the vents into Pepper's office. Pepper got up, squealed and ran away, yelling for Tony. "Tony! They just fell out of the ceiling!"

Loki groaned and stood up as Tony, Steve, Natasha and Molly appeared. Natasha smiled at him coolly. "Guess we didn't need those cars after all." She said and dragged Steve out.

"Have you learnt your lesson about escaping the Matchmaking Service?" Tony asked sternly. Clint glared at him as he got up. "Ah, ah, ah, it was all for your own good."

"Molly..." Loki said. She looked at him, eyes wide but he saw the mischievous look in her eyes. "Never do that again."

"No promises." She skipped out of the room, singing Winter Wonderland.

...

"What did you all do today?" Maria asked as she came down from the helicarrier to see her 'favourite superheroes and her adorable little friend...and Loki' as she put it.

They looked at each other.

"Nothing much." Molly said and the rest made agreeing noises before they all tucked into their schwarma.


End file.
